The Order of the Phoenix: A Demigod's Might
by PaleRider365
Summary: Percy Jackson has been alone for almost four years. When he's given a quest by Hecate, he eagerly accepts. His mission: Stand by Harry Potter. Percy spends the summer with Harry and the two develop a brotherly bond. When the Order comes to take Harry to Sirius, Percy joins them. How much will history change due to Percy's involvment?Can he help Harry fight his demons, or his own?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first crossover for this story so be nice, criticism is nice but being vulgar and rude won't be tolerated. This crossover begins Post Goblet of Fire and goes into the Order of Phoenix. Due to the changes in fate, things won't happen completely the same. Oh yeah, if Percy has interesting quotes that he says, it was intentional since I tend to watch things while writing. Parts of the chapter is from the original Order of the Phoenix but altered to fit me and the crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter**

Twenty two year old Percy Jackson walked around the neighborhood, making his stop at Number Four Privet Drive. Something about the house called to him, a magical presence. His eyes narrowed, what was he doing here anyway? Oh yeah, after bad events at Camp that had forced him to leave, Lady Hecate, one of the goddess's he actually liked asked a favor of him. Europe was her domain; well anywhere that had magic was a part of her domain. Apparently things were getting really bad and she believed that he could help. She said he had to look for a person, someone special. She said he would know who he was looking for when he found him.

Percy gently rubbed his wrist where a certain bracelet rested, a gift from Thalia a year after the Giant War. She said he needed it more than her. Aegis rested on his wrist comfortably. His trusty sword, Riptide lay in his pocket in pen form. In his other pocket, was an envelope that he was told to give to a goblin at a place called Gringotts. Where in the blue hell was Gringotts. He was taught very complex magical spells from The Lady of Magic herself, seeing as he was going to be in Europe for a while, it would be good to blend in. The young lad walked over to the overly normal door and gently rocked on it. Hecate had only given certain things he needed to know, such as using to mist to manipulate the person that opens the door. Mortals or Muggles as she called them would give him problems. The door opened and revealed a very beefy man with a very large mustache. Percy didn't like him, the minute he saw him.

The man glared at him. Before he could say anything, Percy snapped his fingers in front of the man's face.

"My Name's Percy Jackson and you've known me for a very long time; you would be pleased to allow me into your home." The Beefy man's eyes glazed over a bit before nodding.

"It's bloody good to see you Percy." The man grunted. He opened the door to let the young lad in.

"Been a long time since we've last met Percy, don't you remember me? It's me, Vernon." Percy held back a snicker. This was just too good. Percy nodded.

"Of course Vernon, how could I forget you?" Percy said in a haughty tone. Vernon chuckled before walking to his couch, Muggle Football was on, or as Percy would say in America, Soccer. Percy snuck upstairs toward the energy signature he was reading. He soon found himself behind a worn door. The magical being was just on the other side of the door. He grabbed the handle and gently pushed open. The door opened silently. Percy cautiously looked into the room and nearly had a heart attack. A boy that looked very similar to him was looking out the window. Percy let out a mental curse.

'Poseidon better not have had more kids!' he thought. Percy silently closed the door and simply watched the boy. The boy was tense and just by his posture; he could tell the lad was in misery. The magical energy was defiantly him. He cleared his throat, effectively startling the young man. The boy pulled out a wand at a very decent speed and pointed it at Percy. Percy raised his hands calmly.

"I come in peace," He said peacefully. The boy waited a couple minutes before lowering his wand. Percy raised an eyebrow at the boy's nervousness. He truly reminded him of a younger version of himself. It was like the boy had the whole world on his shoulders, something that Percy knew what was like.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded. Percy smiled slightly, trying to ease the boy's nerves.

"The names Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy." The boy scanned him for any weapons or anything that would prove that he was hostile. Percy eyed the lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"I told you my name, could you return the favor?" Percy asked gently. The boy looked confused; there was something about Percy's eyes that made him feel like he could trust him. The boy lowered his wand.

"I'm Harry Potter," The young man said nervously." Who are you with?" Harry asked with caution. Percy raised an eyebrow in confusion before realizing what Hecate had told him.

"To be honest, I'm neutral. I have no idea what's going on and I'm only here because a friend notified me of your problem." It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore?" Harry questioned. Percy shook his head, he had heard of the man and something was off about him.

"No, like I said, I have no allegiance to any side at the moment. I'm trying to figure things out and I wanted to know what you could tell me. Your power signature is enormous and I believe that you will be honest." Percy spoke firmly. He barely knew the kid and he was giving him his trust.

Harry felt oddly comfortable around the older male and began to explain his life story, spilling his very soul to him. Something told him that Percy wouldn't tell a soul. The demigod hero pondered the words of the young wizard. They were more alike than he had thought; they were similar in looks, how they felt about having a burden placed on their shoulders, and most importantly, how far they would go for their friends.

"Since you've told me about your little adventures, maybe I should tell you about mine. Is there an oath you would like me to swear on to prove that whatever I'm telling you is the truth?" Harry shook his head, he trusted Percy already.

"First, have you ever heard of the Olympian Gods?" Percy asked. Harry nodded; Professor McGonagall had mentioned them before.

"Well, like in the myths, the gods come down to earth and "hookup" with mortals. You're looking at the first Son of Poseidon in since World War two." Harry eyes bulged out of his head.

"The gods are real!" He nearly yelled.

Percy nodded. "Before I was born, a prophecy was made about me. A Half-Blood of the eldest gods,

"Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze"

"I fought my grandfather and with a friend's sacrifice, cast him from this plane of existence. Another war came and my allies and I fought Mother Earth herself and placed her back where she belonged." He continued with his explanation and Harry found himself admiring the young man. He really didn't want him to leave, he's probably his only friend not controlled by Dumbledore.

"When do you leave?" Harry asked uncertainly. He found someone like him and he didn't exactly want him to slip away. Percy smirked.

"Well since I've decided to help you, I'll be nearby at all times." Harry sighed with relief and the two began to have a fun conversation. One had found comfort in an older sibling while the other felt at peace conversing with a younger sibling. Over the months, the boys began to converse a lot more. Soon they developed a bond that refused to be broken. Percy made sure only to talk to Harry when no Auror's were around, secretly keeping tabs on him. Percy, like the Auror's, kept a close eye on Harry. He wasn't about to let the kid die, that was one thing he refused to do. Thus so begins the Order of the Phoenix

Percy sat in a grassy field, his eyes closed in deep meditation. He found if he concentrated hard enough, visions would be revealed to him. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he scrunched up his face in pain. He saw a man with the face of a snake, a beautiful girl whose very presence called to him, he saw the girl struck down by a madwoman. When the green jet of light hit her, his eyes snapped open and he let out a roar of agony.

"NO!" He breathed heavily, tears rolled down his face. 'What's happening to me, who is she?' He thought. When he had finally calmed down, he noticed the godly aura behind him. Hecate stood behind him in all of her glory. She looked worried for him; she had noticed the tear stains and the way he was breathing. She gently sat next to him.

"What ails you my champion?" She asked softly. His green eyes narrowed as he tried to regain his composure.

"Something is going to happen to someone important to me on the year of Harry's seventeenth birthday." She gently looked into his mind using her skills on Legilimens spells. He allowed her into his mind. She watched the vision with sadness and something else. When she pulled out of his mind, she gave him a hug, one he accepted. He cried openly on her shoulder.

"My champion, this event can be stopped, your mere presence has changed the future. You can stop the madwoman." Slowly his sobbing stopped. Soon, his senses began to go wild, Harry was in danger!

"Harry!" He exclaimed. Hecate nodded proudly at her champion. She had chosen well.

"Find him and protect him. The future will be hard for both of you." Percy nodded and ran after his little brother's energy signature. The hot summer air had turned very cold, an impenetrable darkness had settled on the land, Percy's eyes widened in realization.

"No! Harry, hold on!" He ran as fast as he could, increasing it with the speed only a Son of Poseidon could have. He found himself at an alleyway. Dudley, Harry's cousin was being held by a Dementor, dangerously closed to being kissed. A towering hooded figure was slowly gliding over to Harry. Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the towering Dementor.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _ Percy cursed as Harry's spell failed. A silvery wisp shot out of his wand but it did little damage. Percy pulled out Riptide, preparing a spell of his own. Harry tried again.

"_Expecto Patronum"_ Another little wisp appeared but it was smaller than the first. Percy pointed Riptide at the Dementor that was going after Harry. He could care less about the boy's cousin. At the same time, Harry seemed to have regained his confidence and both young men at the same time let lose a war cry.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _A large silver stag erupted from Harry's wand, charging straight at the Dementor. A silvery Pegasus erupted from Riptide, charging at the other Dementors. Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a silver Pegasus fighting alongside his Stag, The noble beasts charged the nightmarish creatures. The Dementors cried out in pain, the one holding Dudley dropped him and attempted to escape the fate his brothers had found. It was not to be. The Pegasus reared its hooves and slammed it into the demons face. The stag impaled it from behind. Soon, it was all over and the temperature had returned to normal. Dudley was lying on his back, breathing heavily.

"You alright Harry?" Percy asked with a little steel in his voice. Harry nodded; he could feel Percy's anger.

"Good. Now I can say this, what in the bloody hell were you thinking you git!" Harry was silent and Percy knew he made a mistake.

"Sorry Harry, just worried is all." Harry nodded in acceptance and both gave each other a one armed hug. Percy let go of Harry and looked at the ball of lard that was Dudley. Percy picked him up and slung him on his back. He grunted from the weight, the kid weighed as much as a baby orca. Harry snickered but a glare from Percy shut him up. As they walked to Privet Drive, Percy warned Harry of the outcome of this unlikely confrontation with the Dementors.

"The ministry will be on you like white on rice, Harry." Percy said. Harry's face scrunched up in outrage.

"I did nothing wrong!" He yelled. Percy nodded in understanding.

"I know, but the ministry doesn't exactly like you." Harry hung his head in defeat.

"True, True."

A loud cracking sound was heard behind them and Mrs. Figg, Harry's strange neighbor whom Percy's had tea with was in their sight. Harry tried to pocket his wand out of sight.

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" She shrieked." What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher! By the way, Good afternoon Perseus." The old woman and the two boys hurriedly set off to Privet Drive.

"What?" Harry said blankly. Percy hid a snicker at his sibling's expression. It was like looking at a Pegasus who was told he could never have another sugar cube!

"He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands." Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell of the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky that I put Mr. Tibbles on the case!" She started to rant, Percy gently cut her off.

"Mrs. Figg, now is not the time, we need to get Harry out of here now!" Mrs. Figg looked at Percy surprised, like she just realized something.

"Are you a wizard Perseus?" The old woman asked. Harry and Percy both laughed at that; however, the boy did send Percy a look that said he had explaining to do.

"Nah, I'm something older than a wizard. I would tell you more but then it would ruin the surprise." The woman accepted the answer; those sea green eyes told her that she could trust him.

"So Mundungus left?" Percy asked. The old woman nodded furiously. Harry felt contentment with leaving Percy to talk.

"Yes, that idiot left Harry on his own. He knew full well that I couldn't do anything!" Harry raised an eyebrow as a thought came to him.

"Are you a witch?" He asked. Before Figg could respond, Percy answered for her.

"No, she's a Squib." Mrs. Figg looked shocked that Percy knew what she was. Before Harry could get angry with himself for asking a rude question, Percy let out a chuckle. "Don't let her fool you though, she's an intelligent woman and has other ways to beat her enemies."

Figg blushed heavily." Look what you did you charmer you, you made me blush." Percy gave her a crooked grin.

"I try,"

"We're here." The trio plus the fat one found themselves at the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"So Dumbledore's had me followed?" Harry asked to no one in particular. Percy nodded and Figg only increased the accuracy of his answer.

"Of course he has," Said the old woman." Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent…"

"Don't question his intelligence! They should have told him, besides, Harry handled himself well tonight." Percy said irritably, holding a boy that weighs as much as whale tends to make a person quite irritable.

"Right," Figg rubbed the back of her head sheepishly." Get inside and stay there, Percy, keep him safe."

"I have for a couple months now and I don't plan on stopping." Percy said with a smirk. Harry nodded. Nothing unusual besides today has happened with Percy around. It was like the creatures that were out for his blood were afraid of Perseus.

"Good, I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Harry quickly.

"I'm going straight home since someone reliable is protecting you," Figg said, looking at the shadows of darkness that seemed to cover them. She and Harry shuddered; Percy had his poker face on.

"I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house with Perseus. Good night."

"Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know-"The old bat was gone before he knew it. Percy rested a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Leave it be for now. Help me get the whale inside." Harry nodded and grabbed one of Dudley's shoulders. He had millions of questions and Percy knew it, he wasn't the only one. Luckily for the trio, the hall light was on. Percy instructed Harry to put his wand away as he rang the doorbell. Aunt Petunia's outline expanded in size as she got closer to the door.

"Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite-quite- Diddy, what's the matter!" Percy sighed and let go of Dudley, Harry followed his example. Dudley swayed for a moment, his face was pale green. He opened his mouth and vomited all over the doormat and Percy's shoe. Percy's eye twitched in anger and disgust.

"Aw Hades! I just got these shoes!"

"DIDDY! Diddy, what's wrong? Vernon? VERNON!" Percy's lip twitched in amusement as Harry's walrus looking uncle hurried out of the living room toward his son. His moustache was too amusing.

"He's ill, Vernon!"

"What is it, son? What's happen? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you some foreign tea?"

"Why are you covered in dirt, why are you so cold!" Percy and Harry silently watched the little exchange with a little envy. Harry's relatives didn't treat him like this and Percy hasn't been treated like that since he last saw his mother which was over four years ago.

"You haven't been mugged, have you my boy?" Vernon demanded. Percy and Harry shared a grave look, if only had it been a simple mugging.

"Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?" She sobbed.

In all the chaos, Percy and Harry were unnoticed, something they were grateful in. They both slipped into the house as Vernon and Petunia dragged in Dudley and placed him on the couch. They started to slip up the stairs.

"Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry."

"Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What it is baby? Tell Mummy what happened!"

Percy froze as Harry stopped climbing the stairs. Dudley had said a word that probably doomed Harry.

"Him."

BOY! COME HERE!"

Harry slowly walked to the living room. Percy watched from afar, hoping that he wouldn't need to get involve. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't kill the mortals.

"What have you done to my son?" Vernon demanded.

Percy flinched; things weren't going to end well. He just knew it.

"Nothing," Harry said, knowing perfectly well that his uncle wouldn't believe him. Percy uncapped Riptide and slowly stalked down the steps. Not once, did he make a noise.

"What did he do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia said, her voice quavering.

"Di- did he use his stick?"

Slowly, Dudley nodded. Percy let out a pretty nasty curse without anyone noticing.

"I didn't!" Harry said sharply. Vernon raised his fists as Petunia wailed. Percy walked into the room, Riptide; his trusty sword in its full glory was in between Vernon and Harry.

"Don't try it!" Percy snarled. Percy's green eyes were like the sea in a middle of a massive hurricane. Vernon squeaked in fear and slowly backed up from the very pointy sword.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked lightly. Tears were running down her cheeks. Percy regarded her with a glare.

"My name's Percy and I'm Harry's freakin witness! How dare you try to harm my little brother!" he pointed the blade at Vernon menacingly." I should pop you like a balloon fat man!"

At that precise moment, a screech owl swooped through the kitchen window and dropped a parchment in Harry's hand before making its leave. Vernon said nothing; he was too busy watching the bronze blade that was an inch from his nose. Harry warily opened it. Percy had a good idea about what it said.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have received intelligence that you have performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry Representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizard's Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12__th__._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mafalda Hophirk_

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter through twice. He was only vaguely aware of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking in the vicinity. Percy eyed his younger look alike with worry. Harry handed him the note and Percy took his turn at reading it. His eyes grew more and more incensed as he read the letter. So much that the Dursleys slowly backed away from him, His little brother was expelled for something he had no control over. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He knew what his younger brother was thinking. They were going to destroy his wand. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Harry eased his worries at his brother's touch. He had nowhere to go, he would have to run. He needed his wand inside Hogwarts and out. He pulled out his wand and began to leave the kitchen. Uncle Vernon had other ideas.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yelled Uncle Vernon. When the Boy Who Lived didn't answer, he began to turn a nice shade of purple. A little point to his chin shut him up. A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen, effectively getting Harry's and Percy's full attention. A ruffled barn owl was outside the window of the kitchen. Vernon wanted to yell but he wisely chose not to. Harry received the letter and opened it.

_Harry –_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANYMORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

_Arthur Weasley_

Percy narrowed his eyes. Something about Dumbledore didn't sit well with him and Harry knew it. Did the headmaster truly have that much power to override the Ministry… would he be allowed back in Hogwarts? How was he supposed to not surrender his wand if the executives came? Percy chuckled, effectively pulling Harry away from his thoughts.

"We will stand and fight." He vowed." I'll be damned before they take your wand." Vernon would've asked questions but again, a sword in your face will shut anyone up. Suddenly, another owl appeared and with a letter. Percy received this one and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic as revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on 12__th__ August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._

_With best wishes_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hophirk _

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic

Percy smiled at the letter and handed it to Harry who returned the smile after reading it. A frown replaced the smile after a bit.

"Cheer up kid; I've been expelled from more schools than you can count." Percy laughed as he clasped his hand on Harry's back. Harry let a lose chuckle. Both boys began to leave the kitchen before they heard Vernon bellow in outrage.

"Where in the bloody hell do you think you're going?" His face was as purple as a grape in his rage.

Percy gave him the finger that all Americans know and love." Screw off before I take my sword, shine it up real nice, turn it sideways and stick it up your fat arse!" Harry roared with laughter, he just couldn't help it. Vernon stomped away in defeat. Another bloody owl decided to make an appearance. Harry sighed and grabbed the letter.

**Arthur's just told us what happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do.**

Percy sighed as his brother glared at the letter in frustration. It was inadequate and vague. Was anybody going to congratulate Harry? Was anyone going say well done? Both boys returned to Harry's bedroom. They waited, both knew someone was coming. Harry was angry, no not angry, incensed. How dare they do this to him, why must they keep him in the dark! Percy watched the younger man act like angst teen, shouting curses and other things that shouldn't be said in front of little ones.

He watched as Harry wrote one letter and copied three times before sending his white owl, Hedwig on a little adventure. After calming Harry down, Percy sent him to bed, Harry had no choice in the matter. As Harry fell asleep, Percy continued to watch over him.

"I'll make sure you get answers, Harry" he said before slowly drifting off on Harry's chair. Three days had passed. The boys were instructed to stay in the house by Petunia after she received a howler. She also received a letter that explained young Harry's plight. Complete boredom and anxiety could describe how the boy's felt. On the third day, Perseus made a decision that could help Harry.

"Harry," He called. The boy raised his head and gave his brother a questioning look.

"What is it?"

Percy cleared his throat." I've decided that I'm going to help train you but I'm going to train you in my trade, not Dumbledore's."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Your trade, you mean a sword and shield?"

Percy nodded." I'm skilled in magic but you need something to back you up just in case that magic fails on you."

Harry smiled." Cool, but I don't have a sword."

How would Percy teach him if he didn't own a blade?

"Don't worry about it; I'll have covered when I begin to train you." Percy said dismissively.

Harry nodded; however, he was wondering how Percy would get him a sword.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

Percy smirked." You just did, but go ahead and ask me another one."

Harry glared at him playfully. "Git,"

Both boys roared in laughter before Harry continued. "How did you use cast a Patronus that night if you don't have a wand and only a sword?"

Percy grinned slightly." Riptide was enchanted by the Goddess of Magic herself to act as a wand, not just a sword."

Before Harry could ask another question, a knock on the door reverberated across the room. The door opened, only to reveal Harry's Aunt.

"We're going out."

"Sorry?"

"We – that is to say, your uncle, Dudley and I – are going out."

"Fine," Harry said dully. Percy smirked, his eyes were closed but he was paying attention to everything being said.

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."

"Okay."

"You are not supposed to touch anything but I'm allowing you to watch the TV."

"Thanks "

"You are not allowed to raid the fridge but you are allowed to have a small snack."

"Okay"

"Vernon is going to lock your door before we leave."

"Have fun with that."

Petunia didn't say anything after that and shut the door. Harry could only imagine what restrictions his Uncle would've put if he had come up. Percy's eyes opened when the door locked. The room grew steadily darker as day turned to night. Both boys remained silent. Harry could tell that his brother was meditating, for what reason, he had no idea.

"I sense something." Percy said after an hour. He uncapped Riptide and Harry pulled out his wand. Both heroes sat in complete silence, waiting for the enemy to come to them. They heard a crash in the kitchen below and both boys' stiffened. The Dursleys couldn't be back, they hadn't been gone long. Besides, they didn't hear the car. There was silence, and then they began to hear voices.

'Magic' Percy mouthed to the young wizard.

Harry nodded and got ready. The lock to the door gave a loud click and both boys' aimed their respective weapons at the door. Suddenly, the door swung open. Both boys had stood motionless, staring at the darkness through the door. Percy nodded and both boys' began to move to the head of the stairs. Harry's heart shot in his throat, Percy however, narrowed his eyes. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door; eight or nine of them, all as far as they could see, looking up at both of them.

"Lower your wand boy and you, lower the shiny sword, you'll take someone's eyes out with them." said a low, growling voice.

Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably; he knew that voice but didn't lower his wand. Percy followed his example.

"Professor Moody?" He said uncertainly.

Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing, only switching for a more defensive stance then an offence.

"I don't know much about 'Professor,'" growled the voice, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here; we want to see you properly."

Percy capped Riptide, eliciting a" cool!" from a woman's voice. His eyes widened, he has heard that voice before! Harry lowered his wand slightly, but did not relax his grip on it, neither did he move. He had a very good reason to be suspicious. He had spent nine months with a Mad Eye who wasn't Mad Eye. Percy heard the story from Harry and couldn't help but smirk with pride. Harry was learning. Before they could make a decision about what to do next, a slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.

"It's all right Harry. We've come to take you away. Come down and introduce us to your friend." Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice too, though he hadn't heard it for more than a year. Percy's heard it too; he's looked into Harry's mind before, with his permission of course.

"P- Professor Lupin?" He said disbelievingly." Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one was unfamiliar only to Harry. Percy on the other hand, flinched. Harry gave his brother a questioning look but was waved off by Percy.

"_Lumos."_

A wand tip flared illuminating the hall with magical light. Harry and Percy blinked. The people below them were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing intently at them. Some craned their heads for a better look. Percy crossed his arms, a calm look rested on his face. These people wouldn't threaten Harry.

Remus Lupin stood nearest to the boys. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill. He had more gray hair than when Harry had said goodbye to him and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever. Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Harry who tried to smile back. His eyes widened in shock when they rested on Percy.

'Blimey! They look like brothers!' he thought.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would and the bloke next to him is hot!" said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked like the youngest there; she had a pale heart shaped face, dark twinkling eyes and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. Percy smirked at the flirtatious comment.

"Right back at you," Percy replied.

The girl blushed a little before returning the smirk. Her eyes rested on Harry.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing farthest from the back; he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear.

"He looks exactly like James. The boy next to him looks like his brother!"

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy voiced, silver haired wizard at the back." He has Lily's eyes and the bloke next to him has eyes that remind you of the sea."

The girl and Percy's eyes locked, both stared at each other intently, something that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. The girl and Percy turned away at the same time, both had a comment though.

"Like what you see?" Both said. They glared at each other before letting lose some laughs. Mad Eye smirked. So his protégé has found someone who can play her game.

Mad- Eye Moody, who had long grizzled gray hair and was missing a large chunk of his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Percy through is mismatched eyes. One of the eyes was small, dark, beady, but the other was large, round and electric blue- the magical eyes that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head. Something about the boy was strange to Moody. He smelt like the sea and was really calm. How did he meet Harry and how does he know of magic? He's not a Muggle but there's no way he's a wizard. They all saw the sword he was carrying.

He took a glance at Harry and examined him critically.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled." It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought Veritaserum?"

Percy chuckled, earning a glare from Harry. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" said Lupin.

"A Stag." said Harry nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye, "said Lupin.

Mad-Eye turned his attention on Percy." Who are you, boy?" he demanded.

Percy sighed but a look from Harry said he didn't have to tell them everything." My name's Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I stand with Harry,"

"How did you meet Potter?"

"I was traveling the world; I was in Britain when the strongest source of magic I've ever felt hit me like a brick. I traveled here and noticed how the Dursleys treated him and I became his friend."

"That's not everything is it?"

Percy smirked at the old man's intelligence." Perhaps I'll tell you my whole story when I trust you. Harry's already heard my story."

Everyone turned their heads to Harry who shrunk under their gaze. He zipped his mouth shut and shook his head. The girl pouted and Moody and the others nodded. They would learn soon anyway.

"You mean you're the Percy Jackson?" Lupin asked hesitantly.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Percy frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Lupin sighed. "The werewolves and other magical creatures spoke of a warrior in America, blessed by the gods and protector of the innocent. They said he fought in two wars that concerned divine power and he had won both of them. They say he cannot die because they claim he is a god."

Percy let lose a roar of laughter while the other's stared in disbelief at the boy. Even Harry was gaping.

"Like I said, I'll tell you my story when I trust you. I have been in two wars that I'll tell you about when I trust you." Everyone nodded, they could trust him if Harry trusted him. Harry stowed the wand in the back of his pants.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody." What if it ignited? Better wizards have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who do you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet haired girl and Percy said in unison. Both went silent and visibly looked surprised.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye." Elementary wand safety, no one bothers about it anymore… "He stumped off toward the kitchen." And I saw that." he added irritably, as the woman rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"Lupin held out his hand and shook Percy's, and then he shook Harry's.

"How are you?" he asked, looking at Harry closely.

"F-fine…"

Percy rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. The tension left, but he was still nervous. Harry couldn't believe this was real. Not even a hint and apparently there was a plan to bust him out from Privet Drive.

"I'm- Lucky you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.

Percy smirked." I have a feeling they planned this. It's too convenient."

The violet haired woman nodded. "It was me that lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short listed for the All-England Best- Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize – giving right now… or they think they are."

Percy let out an amused snort." Blood brilliant, poor sots are going to be pissed when they realize nothing's there. Oh I wish I had followed them and brought a camera." The girl laughed along with him, nodding in agreement.

Harry had a vision of his Uncle's face when he realized there wasn't a competition.

"We are leaving aren't we?" he asked." Soon?"

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear"

Percy's eyebrow raised, that had got his attention. Harry wasn't paying attention however.

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not the Burrow, no," said Lupin, motioning Harry and Percy toward the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing the Boy Who Lived and the Boy with the Eyes of the Sea." To risky. We've set up headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…."

Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Dursleys labor saving appliances. The violet haired girl was drinking a bottle of Butterbeer. Percy eyed the bottle with interest. The woman raised an eyebrow an offered him a bottle. Percy popped it open before he and the girl shared a look.

"Cheers," they said cheerfully. Both casually drank while the other's stared at them incredibly. No one said a word.

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry," Lupin continued, pointing toward the old Auror.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably; it felt odd to be introduced to somebody he had thought he had known for a year. Percy shook the man's hand, he had a feeling this man would be a great ally.

"And this is Nymphadora –"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a glare and shudder." It's Tonks."

"- Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother called you "Nymphadora," muttered Tonks.

"Percy bit back a snicker before trying to help her out." It's a lot better than Perseus!" He cried indignantly.

She chuckled softly," But yours actually sounds cool," She reasoned.

Percy shook his head as the others watched in amusement." Nope, makes me sound like an old man… so just call me Percy."

Tonks nodded." Only if you call me Tonks," She bargained.

He shook his head." How about Nymph? My name's Greek so in way we can match."

She pondered it while everyone watched her expectantly. She nodded her agreement.

"Deal, everyone else, though has to call me Tonks, no exceptions."

Lupin continued on from the distraction." And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt" – he indicated to the tall black wizard, who bowed – "Elphias Doge" – the wheezy voiced wizard nodded – Dedalus Diggle-"

"We've met before," squeaked Diggle, dropping his top hat.

"– Emmeline Vance" – a stately looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head – "Sturgis Podmore" – a square jawed wizard with thick, straw colored hair winked – " and Hestia Jones." A pink cheeked, black haired witch waved from the next to the toaster. No one missed the way Lupin and her looked at each other. Percy, Harry and Tonks were making bets when no one was looking on who was gonna fess up first.

"A surprising amount people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin. Percy's mouth twitched from watching his brother's horror stricken face.

After a brief discussion about the cleanliness of the Dursleys, Percy asked a very important question.

"How are we getting to where we're going?" he asked. He was thinking about bringing Blackjack along for the ride.

"Brooms," said Lupin." Only way for Harry, he's too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and we can't set up an unauthorized Portkey." Lupin gave Percy a strange look," You don't have a broom so you might have to hop on a broom with someone."

Percy shook his head in amusement. He gave a wink to Harry." I have my own style of flying; just let me know when we're leaving so I can call my old friend."

Everyone was giving him strange looks, everyone but Harry that is. Percy's told him about Blackjack but he's never seen a Pegasus. The Patronus doesn't count! Lupin nodded, interested in what Percy had in mind.

"Remus said you're a good flyer," said Kingsley in his deep voice.

"He's bloody brilliant!" Percy and Lupin exclaimed. They face palmed when they realized they spoke in unison.

"Anyway, you'd better go and get packed Harry, you too, Perseus if you have anything."

"I'll come and help you," said Tonks brightly.

She followed the dangerous duo into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with interest and curiosity. She made several comments about how the damn place was too clean.

"Oh, this is better!" Tonks exclaimed as they reached Harry's bedroom.

The room was a bloody mess. Clothes were strewn about on the floor and candy wrappers were littered everywhere… there was a pie plate in the garbage can. Tonks glared at them playfully.

"You had pie and didn't even save some for little old me?"

Before Harry could respond, Percy beat him to it, eager to continue the playful banter from before." Oh, I thought you were more of a strudel kind of person?"

Both Tonks and Harry got the meaning and turned quite a funny shade of red. Tonks recovered quickly and smiled cheekily at him.

"I'll get you back for that." she said saucily.

Percy raised any eyebrow before smirking flirtatiously." I look forward to it,"

Harry was beat red. How could those two just flirt shamelessly with each other, in front of him no less! He cleared his throat and the three got back to business. They helped Harry gather his robes, books and trunk, along with a couple things that Percy bought for Harry without the boy knowing. Tonks looked at the mirror in his wardrobe critically.

"You know, I don't think purple's really my color," she said while tugging at her locks of hair." D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?" she asked innocently.

Percy raised a hand to stop Harry from answering. Some questions shouldn't be answered, especially when a woman asks you certain questions.

"Yeah, it does," said Tonks decisively. She screwed up her eyes in a straining expression as though she were struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair had turned bubble-gum pink.

"Neat," Percy whistled.' Pink looked good on her.'

"How did you do that?" said Harry, gaping at the young woman while his brother kept his eyes on her.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she said, while looking at her hair in the mirror." It means I can change my appearance at will," she said while smirking at Percy who's eyes went wide.

"That's pretty damn cool," he admitted.

"I was born one, I got top marks in concealment and disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great." She said happily.

Percy smiled,' I think I found my career choice,' he thought.

"You're an Auror?" said Harry, impressed. Being a dark wizard catcher was the only career he ever considered after Hogwarts. He watched his brother think, Tonks had Percy's full attention.

"Where do I sign up?" Percy asked. He definitely found his career choice.

Tonks smiled." I'll tell you about it later, after all, I do need a partner!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked her, completely forgetting about packing.

Percy idly wondered if he could convince Hecate to bless him with that ability. He didn't notice his black hair become white as snow. Tonks pointed at his hair excitedly.

"You're like me!" she exclaimed.

Percy raised a white eyebrow and Harry gaped at his brother's hair.

"Percy, your hair's white!" he yelled, somewhat envious.

Percy rushed to the mirror and nearly screamed. What in the Hades happened to his hair!

"That's never happened before!" he cried.

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "Really? Maybe someone blocked that ability from you; Metamorphmagus are born, not made. Is your mother or father a witch?"

Harry looked a little discouraged at the revealed information but sucked it up. Percy obviously didn't know so it wasn't his fault.

"No, they're not." Percy answered.

Tonks frowned." Muggleborn then?"

Percy shook his head." Half-blood," he watched in amusement as the gears turned in Tonks's head.

"I though you said neither of your parents are a witch or wizard?"

Percy smirked." I'm a different type of Half-blood. I'll tell you soon however."

She nodded in defeat but brightened a little at the prospect of knowing what Percy was. He was different than any other man she's ever seen before. The only one that's close to him would be Harry.

"Err, how do I change my hair back, Not that white isn't my color or anything…" he chuckled.

Tonks laughed softly," Just think of your base form and it should appear."

Harry roared with laughter, Percy scrunched up his face to the point where it looked like he had to drop something in the loo. The white, soft hair, returned to its original black color. Percy sighed and returned to packing. Tonks and Harry did the same. Percy picked up Thalia's bracelet off Harry's desk and securely fastened it to his wrist. He grabbed a strange looking ring with runes on it and slipped it on his finger. Tonks and Harry watched with interest.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Percy grinned mischievously." You'll find out soon enough,"

Tonks, tired of the packing taking too long, waved her wand in a long sweeping movement. Books, clothes, telescope, and scales all soared into the air and flew into the truck. Percy whistled in admiration. That was one spell he needed to learn.

"It's not very neat," said Tonks, Percy snorted, earning a glare from the young Auror. He cheekily smiled in return." My mum's got this knack of getting the stuff to fit itself in neatly – she even gets the socks to fold themselves – but I've never mastered how she does it – it's a kind of flick – "

She flicked her wand hopefully; one of Harry's socks gave a feeble sort of wriggle and flopped back on top of the mess within. Percy concentrated on the trunk and soon, things were making themselves neat. Tonks gaped.

"Wandless magic! You said you weren't a wizard!" she shouted accusingly.

Harry snickered as his brother was chewed out by Tonks. It was like those two have known each other since birth. Percy's face was red in embarrassment. 'Why am I so whipped?' he asked himself.

Luckily, for Percy, Tonks's attention drifted to the Broom near Harry's trunk." Wow! A Firebolt?"

Her eyes widened as they rested on Harry's pride and joy. The broom was a gift from his godfather and an international broom.

"Am I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty, said Tonks enviously." Ah well… wand still in your jeans, sword in yours? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go. _Locomotor Trunk"_

Harry's trunk rose a few inches into the air. Percy only had a backpack with a Pegasus and wolf symbol on it. Tonks made Harry's trunk hover across the room, Percy held Hedwig's cage while he and Harry followed Tonks down the stairs. Once they were in the kitchen, they noticed everyone was ready. However, they were playing with appliances. Percy cleared his throat and they stopped, rubbing their heads sheepishly. Moody placed a Disillusionment Charm on Harry, making him the human chameleon. He offered it to Percy who declined.

"Harry I've left a letter your aunt and uncle not to worry – "

"They won't," said Harry.

"That you're safe – "

"That'll just depress them."

"– and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Lupin smiled, but made no answer. Percy playfully swatted Harry upside the head, earning him a glare. Percy just smirked and downed a whole bottle of Butterbeer that had mysteriously appeared in his hands. When they looked at him, demanding an answer, he pointed his finger at Tonks. She blushed and hid behind him.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand. They all stepped outside in Vernon's yard. Everyone pulled out their brooms and mounted them. They all looked at Percy questionably. He smirked and did a perfect New York Taxi Cab whistle. The noise rang throughout the air. Everyone stared expectantly at Percy as he watched the sky. Soon, the THUMP of massive wings was heard throughout the sky. Everyone let out a gasp when a large, black Pegasus came galloping down from the sky.

The mighty steed eagerly walked to his best friend and boss._" Boss! I've missed ya!"_

Everyone watched as Percy seemed to converse with the horse, only Harry knew the truth." I've missed you too Blackjack. Think you give me a ride?" Percy asked.

The Pegasus whinnied in amusement._" Boss, you're the only boss for me!"_

Percy chuckled as he rubbed his forehead against Blackjacks. He noticed there was already a saddle on the horse. He hopped onto the horse and stared at his gawking comrades.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna party?" he asked teasingly.

After everyone had regained their bearings, Mad-Eye explained the mission.

"We're going to be flying in close formation. Percy will be right in front of you," he said while pointing at Harry." Keep close on his tail. Lupin will be covering you from below. Tonks will be behind you. The rest of us will be circling you. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one us is killed – "

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, Moody ignored him while Percy gave him a grim look. He's been at it too long not to expect causalities. He's still battling his inner demons like Harry.

"– the others will keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard is standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously," said Tonks. They watched as Percy strapped Harry's trunk to Blackjack. Tonks strapped Hedwig's cage to her broom.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody." Our job is to deliver him to safely to headquarters and if we die in the attempt – "

"No one's going to die," said Kingsley.

"Get ready, that's the first signal!" Lupin said sharply, pointing at the sky.

Far, far above them, a shower of bright sparks had flared among the stars. Harry recognized them as wand sparks. He gripped his broom tightly and felt it vibrate. Blackjack looked at the sky in wonder.

"_Look at the fireworks, Boss!"_

Percy chuckled and rubbed Blackjacks muzzle. He and the horse were ready to jump into action.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly, as green sparks exploded high above them.

Blackjack immediately galloped into the air. Harry kicked off the ground along with the other Aurors. The cool night air caressed Percy's face. He sighed in content. Thoughts of the Ministry hearing disappeared from Harry's mind as he felt the peace of flying. Percy's peace was interrupted when Blackjack started to sing.

"_I'm on the highway to hell! I'm on the highway to hell!"_

Percy let out a lose string of chuckles as his horse singed to his heart's content. They rose and fell as Moody barked out orders. Soon they found themselves near their destination.

"Time to start descent!" came Lupin's voice." Follow Tonks, boys!"

The trio fell into a dive. They landed on a patch of unkempt grass. The trio dismounted, Percy removed the trunk from Blackjack while Tonks removed the cage from her broom. Around them were houses that didn't look pleasant. Some had broken windows and smashed in doors.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, but Lupin said quietly," In a minute."

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold. Percy warmed the blood in his body, a new trick he had found over the summer with Harry. Tonks looked at Percy curiously. She poked his arm and let out a soft gasp at how warm he was.

"Bloody hell! You're nice and warm." She exclaimed.

She grabbed his arm playfully and snuggled into it. Percy raised an eyebrow and a soft smile was on his lips.

"Got it," Mad-Eye muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.

The nearest streetlight went out with a pop. He kept clicking till no more lights shone on the area. Percy looked at him expectantly.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore, you'll meet him soon enough." Growled Moody." That'll take care of any Muggles looking out their windows." He took both boys by the arm and dragged them to a patch of grass on the other side of the rood, doing so; he was also dragging Tonks who was still latched onto Percy's warm arm.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment toward Harry's hand. Both Harry and Percy read it.

_**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. **_

**A/N: so what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, everyone who asked will be receiving an explanation on why Harry immediately trusted Percy when they met. Those who are expert Legilimens know exactly what I'm talking about. Another thing I reviewed was that "Harry could've fought the Dementors himself!" of course he could, he's bloody Harry Potter! But I wasn't trying to prove his strength. Percy is a witness who was actually there at the scene. I never implied he was weak, only that now, he has an advantage to the trial he will be facing. People were also wondering" What happened to Percabeth?" Here's your answer: Mutual Breakup. You'll understand when it appears in the story. I didn't wanna make Annabeth the antagonist or the bad person in this story because everyone makes mistakes. I actually like her as a character; I was just never fond of her paired with Percy. She'll be one of his supporters.**

Percy handed the small piece of parchment back to Mad-Eye, ignoring the strange look he was receiving from Harry. The demigod was lost in thought. Brief memories stirred after reading the little parchment. Voices hurled throughout his mind, accusations and anger filled his head.

"_Traitor!"_

"_Why Percy, why?"_

"_You are hereby exiled from Camp Half-Blood!"_

Percy grabbed his head in pain, alarming Harry and the Order members. The tattoo on his arm, S.P.Q.R. glowed red hot, searing his flesh. Tonks and Harry were by his side in an instant.

"Percy, what's wrong?" cried Harry.

Lupin looked upon the demigod's arm, seeing the letters through the black shirt. His eyes widened at the meaning. His eyes continued to grow when another tattoo made itself known on his left pectoral. The Greek symbol of Omega glowed a red color, burning the shirt.

"Mad-Eye, what's wrong with him!" Tonks demanded. The pink headed Auror looked distraught at the pain on her newest friend.

The old Auror was startled; he had never seen something like this before. Apparently neither did any of the others like Hestia Jones.

"H-harry, re-each into my pocket and grab my vial." Percy growled.

Harry placed his hand in the boy's pocket and pulled out the vial the Son of Poseidon requested. The vial was filled with a red liquid. It was marked "_Animi pacem"_ The wizard opened the vial and poured its contents into the pain filled demigod. The liquid trickled down his throat, its magic healing Percy. The young man coughed violently, trying to regain his bearings. Harry wrapped one of Percy's arms around his neck and helped him up.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mad-Eye roared, completely forgetting about the need to be quite.

Percy flinched. The Order members looked at him sympathetically, whatever had happened, it must be personal. They still wanted to know however. Seeing on how he couldn't hide anything unless he relied on Legilimens, he decided to be truthful. He wouldn't feed Harry lies.

"Bad memories, it sometimes affects my body. You would understand how I feel." The last statement was directed at Harry.

The boy nodded in understanding. Seeing on how Harry trusted him, the Order was willing to give him the benefit of doubt.

"When we get inside, you're explaining who in the hell you are, do you understand?" growled Mad-Eye.

Percy nodded, grunting from the pain on his arm and chest. Tonks watched the black haired man curiously. "What's so bad about his past? "She thought.

Lupin kept his eye on Perseus; there was more to him than meets the eye. Harry asked the question that everyone knew was coming.

"So, where's Grim-"

"Think about what you read," Percy coughed out.

Lupin gave him a quizzical look." How did you know?"

Percy grinned, despite the pain." I had an amazing teacher."

No sooner had Harry remembered what he had mesmerized, a magical power could be felt in between number eleven and number twelve. A door erupted from the ground in between the two houses. It was battered and look liked it hadn't been used in years. Soon grimy walls and broken windows appeared as well. An extra house pushed number eleven and thirteen out of the way to make room. Percy gaped when the Muggles didn't realize that their house moved. Tonks snickered at Harry, his face matched Percy's completely. Both boys glared at her in mock anger before slipping into chuckles themselves.

Lupin shook his head in amusement." Come Harry, Perseus, let's go inside."

The older male pulled out his wand and tapped the door. Loud metallic clicks were heard behind it. The door slowly creeped open, the group of wizards stepped inside. The room was very dark, almost pitch black. Percy and Lupin had advantages over the others. They could see quite clearly in the black room. Suddenly, old fashioned lamps roared to life, revealing peeling wallpaper and a threadbare carpet stretching down a dark hallway.

The group froze as loud footsteps could be heard all round. A door opened at the end of the hallway and Molly Weasley came into view. She beamed in welcome to the group, her eyes shifted into confusion when she saw the black haired demigod. He gave her a shy smile, his green eyes filled with warmth. She smiled in return. Her eyes turned to Harry, a large smile on her face.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling the startled boy into a rib crushing hug. She took a look at him and snorted in distaste." You're looking a bit peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid…"

Harry gave her a critical eye but didn't say anything. A loud rumbling noise startled the group. They looked around to find Percy and Harry blushing furiously, looking at their stomachs with utmost betrayal. It was dead silent as the group cast their gaze on them. A snort escaped Lupin; soon giggles could be heard from others. The silence was broken when everyone burst into laughter. When the laughter subsided, Molly smiled good naturedly at the boys.

"Maybe I can make a little snack to keep you busy," she turned to the group of wizards." He's just arrived, the meeting's started…"

The wizards behind Harry began to file past him, Tonks dragging Percy with them. Harry made to follow Lupin but was held back by Mrs. Weasley. Percy frowned as he was pulled along. He didn't miss the disappointment in Harry's eyes.

"No, Harry, the meeting's only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over and then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down…"

The rest was muffled as Percy found himself dragged into a room, Mad-Eye and Tonks by his side. It appeared to be a typical meeting room filled with a numerous amount of people. All eyes rested on him. Percy knew they were sizing him up. At the head of the table was a tall man with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a crooked nose and wore half-moon spectacles that covered his blue twinkling eyes. As Percy and the man stared at one another, he felt a light, barely noticeable push to his Occlumency shields. His emerald eyes narrowed, he cleared his mind and pushed Dumbledore out with enough force to give him a headache.

The old man rubbed his head, his eyes filled with shock. Knowing he should apologize, Dumbledore stood up from the table.

"Greetings, Nymphadora and Alastor, Who is our guest?" he asked.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks muttered angrily, earning a chuckle from Mad-Eye and Percy.

Alastor gestured for Percy to introduce himself." My name is Perseus Jackson; it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.…"

"Dumbledore," the old man finished." Please tell us how you came to be here Mr. Jackson."

Percy gave a quick look to Moody, who nodded affirmatively." Harry, sir."

That got everyone's attention, including a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with pale skin, short, black hair, and striking grey eyes." Harry?" he asked worryingly.

From his looks, Percy could only guess who he was." Sirius Black?" he asked uncertainly.

Everyone stared at him in shock. The grey eyed man watched him carefully before nodding." Yes, how do you know?"

"Harry speaks fondly of you," Percy smiled.

Just how much information did Harry give this boy? The order wondered. Seeing their distrust, Percy sought to ease their worries." I, Perseus Jackson, swear by my magic and the River Styx that I am on the side of light and will not endanger the secret of Sirius Black." Loud thunder rumbled from outside.

Everyone seemingly calmed after the oath. Sirius smiled at the boy, he could be trusted." So how did you meet my godson and why do you wish to help us. I only assume you want to help us if you don't."

Percy sighed," I've been traveling the world since I was eighteen years old. I had stopped in London when I felt ridiculously high energy signatures all around the area. Some dark, some light. Me, being the curious bloke I am, went to the closest one and stumbled upon Harry. Apparently some war was going on and Harry was at the center of it. After talking to him, I decided to offer my services to him." He stopped to catch his breath while the Order took in what he said." At first, he questioned me on what side I was on. I told him I was neutral at that moment in time, and that I needed an explanation on what was happening. He told me everything." He stressed the last part. The order looked worried, especially Dumbledore. He didn't know this boy; he was a complete wild card.

"In return, I told him about my past, what I am, where I was from and what I've done. I left nothing out." He finished.

The Order pondered his words. Tonks was busy talking to Sirius, letting him know about what Percy was doing with Harry. His good mood showed when he found out that Percy was protecting Harry. Dumbledore decided to ask the question everyone was waiting for.

"Why did young Harry trust you with such vital information?" he asked.

Percy shrugged." You'll have to ask him, I have no idea."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement." Please, tell us about yourself Mr. Jackson. If we are to be allies or friends, we must not hold secrets."

The man seemed kind enough, but Percy didn't think he could trust him with everything." Okay, I'm from Manhattan New York. I went to a Muggle High school called Goode while living with my mother. I've been expelled from… I think nine schools," he didn't get to finish due to Sirius, Tonks and Lupin bursting with laughter.

You could see the amusement around the Order. Even Dumbledore had some mischief in his eyes. The way the boy was so nonchalant about it made it quite humorous.

"How?" Sirius choked out, struggling to keep his giggles in.

Percy chuckled." Well ya know the usual, blowing up the school, accidently shooting cannon balls at a bus, causing mischief…"

The former Marauders continued to laugh while the rest of the adults stared at Percy in disbelief." Bloody brilliant, I like this one, Lupin." Sirius exclaimed. Any one that could cause that much mischief was okay in his books.

Dumbledore gestured for him to continue." Well, after that, I had some problems with my friends and I ended up leaving. I met a woman in my travels who said I could do magic. I believed her and she taught me what she knew. I would tell you more, but it's a bit personal." Percy finished sadly.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding as did the rest of the Order. They all had their own demons. He would ask about the woman later. He explained in more detail then Harry had about what was happening in Europe.

"So the Dark Tosser, Lord Moldyshorts wants to kill Harry because he deflected his killing curse, ultimately killing his sorry arse?"

Sirius held in his mirth." Yup, that pretty much sums it all up."

"Will you fight with us?" Dumbledore asked. They needed all the allies they could get.

Percy nodded." Of course, however, I kind of need a job…" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Mad-Eye's head shot up." Tonks mentioned that you considered being an Auror correct?" he questioned.

He nodded slowly." Yes, why?" Percy asked uncertainly.

"I can get you a good word with Amelia Bones; she's a good friend of mine." Mad-Eye grinned.

"Thank you sir," Percy smiled gratefully.

Lupin caught everyone's attention as they returned to Percy's questioning." Can you show us that sword of yours again?"

The order members who didn't see it gave them disbelieving looks. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Percy shrugged before pulling out a pen. A greasy haired man in the back sneered at him.

"Now is not the time for jokes Jackson," he snarled.

Percy shrugged." The pen is not mightier than the sword, it is the sword." He uncapped the pen and it shifted into a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. "_Ανακλυσμός"_ was written on its side.

Dumbledore gazed upon the sword with interest, never had he seen such a beautiful weapon." Anakalumos, Riptide." He said.

Percy nodded. He didn't know that the old professor knew Greek. Sirius eyed the sword with amazement, he knew how to use a sword and he knew that Percy's weapon was a fine blade.

"Where did one such as you receive a blade like this?" the headmaster inquired.

Everyone saw the sea green eyes darken like a hurricane." It belonged to a dear friend of mine who now resides in the stars. She gave it to me, knowing that I was different." He said bitterly.

Dumbledore bowed his head in apology." Forgive me for intruding,"

"It's quite alright, any other questions?" the young man said tiredly.

"Yes, I just need you to confirm some things for me," Lupin said hesitantly.

Tonks violet eyes watched the demigod carefully; his shoulders were slumped when he spoke of his past." Go ahead Lupin,"

Lupin nodded." When I asked you if you were "The" Percy Jackson, you said yes. The werewolves said you were involved in two massive wars in America. Is it true?"

That caught everyone's attention, even the headmaster looked stunned. They hadn't heard of a war in America. Percy nodded; his eyes full of sadness.

"Yes, I lost a lot of good friends. There was third war but it was shorter than the rest. It's the reason I'm not in America. I don't want to deal with any of my kind right now."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow." You're kind?"

Percy sighed." it's personal, Harry knows and I might just tell a few of you. I'm human, but I'm something more."

"The werewolves said you were a benevolent God, always willing to grant mercy to those you believed deserved it." Lupin spoke.

Tonks looked at Percy. She could believe it, he radiated a hidden power from within… that and he's a handsome devil. Severus Snape regarded the boy coolly, his words were harsh at first, but he knew something was different with this boy. Dumbledore looked into the boy's magical core. He gasped softly, drawing everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Albus?" Sirius asked. The headmaster had a look of awe in his voice.

"Perseus, you're magical core is amazing. It's as large as Harry's, Voldemort's and my own. You are powerful. The colors of your aura shift between darkness, purity and neutrality. It has a celestial gold color to it that I've never seen." Dumbledore pondered.

The Order looked at the demigod with a sense of awe, a magical core like that hasn't been heard of before. Percy chuckled." My mother always said I had knack for being different."

Tonks bumped him playfully." We different people are better than those normal bigots."

"So true, milady." Percy said dramatically.

The order shook their heads; those two would be a source of entertainment for everyone. Albus sighed." Well, this meeting is officially over, however, Percy, I would like to welcome you into the Order of Phoenix. Will you join us?"

Percy pondered the request. A lot of the Order wanted him to accept, he was something that they needed." I'll join, but I have a request."

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wish to let Harry know things that he really should know. If he's kept in the dark all the time, bad things will happen. I know because it's happened to me."

Dumbledore internally flinched. That was a difficult request. He cared for Harry, he truly did, but he couldn't know everything. It's not that he didn't trust him; it could possibly ruin his plan. He looked into Percy's eyes. He was staring deeply into the sea, it seemed. He made his decision.

"I will allow it, but be careful of what you tell him. The dark lord could use the information to his advantage." He consented.

Percy nodded." Is there an oath I need to take?"

Dumbledore nodded and recited the oath to young Perseus. The demigod nodded and repeated the oath, noticing the way Tonks was bouncing in the air. A loose chuckle escaped him.

"I, Perseus Jackson, do solemnly swear to be true to the Order of the Phoenix and its members, and to serve honestly and faithfully against all its enemies whatsoever; and to observe and obey those rules of the Order of the Phoenix established by the founders, and the orders of the officers set over me by them."

The cry of a phoenix resonated in the room; a magical light erupted from Dumbledore and collided with Percy. A burning sensation filled Percy's back and he gasped in shock. The order winced, the first time always sucked. Albus smiled.

"Remove your shirt," Sirius commanded.

Percy smirked." I didn't know you swung that way Padfoot?"

Sirius glared at him in mock anger while Tonks and several of the order laughed. Percy slipped off the shirt, oblivious to red cheeks of several of the women in the room. The years had been kind to him. He wasn't the lanky boy he was before. His arms, muscular but not enough to be considered disgusting, a six pack graced his abs. Overall, he was well defined. The Omega tattoo that rested on his pectoral was a black color. S.P.Q.R rested on his arm. Tonks un shamefully poked his abs.

"I know milk does the body good, but damn, how much did you drink!" she exclaimed. Several of the women agreed with her.

The men grumbled but said nothing. Percy shrugged." I work out, eat healthy, and slay things, you know…" he liked her attitude; most women would either stare at him with lust, or be too shy to talk to him. She was honest and didn't just stare at him. It made him feel comfortable. Tonks shifted Percy so everyone could look at his back. A black tribal phoenix tattoo was on his back.

"Nice," Tonks grinned.

"So everyone has a tattoo?" Percy asked. Everyone nodded.

He shrugged." Cool,"

Dumbledore clapped his hands, grabbing everyone's attention." This meeting is officially over, now let's ravish Molly's delicious cooking."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. Sirius pulled Percy aside as everyone else was leaving.

"I want to thank you for watching over Harry, he means everything to me." Sirius said gratefully.

Percy smiled." Of course… I have a request."

Sirius raised an eyebrow." What do you want?"

A mischievous glint was in Percy's eyes." I want your permission to take Harry to clubs and stuff. The kid doesn't deserve to be bored to death, that and the Dursleys didn't let him do anything."

Sirius's eyes darkened at the mention of the Dursleys. They brightened when he pondered Percy's request." I have no problem with it. Do try to get my godson laid, he needs to loosen up."

Both men burst into laughter and left the room. A loud screeching voice yelled at everyone in the hallway as Tonks tripped." FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS. HALF-BREEDS, GOD CHILDREN, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS – "

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP! Sirius roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

"YOOOU! BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH!"

"I said – shut – UP! He roared. Together, Lupin, Percy, and Sirius pulled the curtain and closed it once more.

The screeching died down and Sirius turned around to meet the shocked face of a certain black haired, emerald eyed boy." Hello, Harry," he said grimly," I see you've met my mother."

Your - ?

"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius." We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick before they all wake up again."

"But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house," said Sirius." But I'm the last Black left, so its' mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for headquarters – about the only useful thing I've been able to do." He said glumly.

Percy and Harry didn't miss the bitterness in his voice. They followed to Sirius to the bottom of the stairs and through a door leading to the kitchen. It wasn't as gloomy as the upstairs; it had more life to it. A large wooden table stood in the middle of the room. Pots and pans filled the walls. Molly was busy. Both Mr. Weasley and Bill were huddled together, talking quietly. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, her husband, a thin balding man turned around.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley, hurried forward shook Harry's hand. The older man smiled at Percy, having met him at the meeting. Over his shoulder, the trio saw Bill over the older man's shoulder, hastily rolling up lengths of parchments.

"Journey all right, Harry?" he called," Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland then?"

"He tried," said a certain Metamorphmagus. She rushed to help Bill, accidently tipping over a candle." Oh no – sorry – "

Percy waved his hand, water rushed out of the kitchen sink and onto the candle, putting out the fire. Everyone but Harry looked at him incredulously.

"How did you do that?" Tonks demanded. There was not a single word uttered and absolutely no magic involved.

"I'll tell you later." Percy smirked.

Sirius sighed, 'those two are going to kill each other' he thought.

After a brief meeting with Mundungus Fletcher, who was sleeping in the corner, Jobs were given out by Mrs. Weasley. She wanted to do it by herself but Tonks, Harry and Percy weren't taking no for an answer. While Harry talked with Sirius, Percy was cutting vegetables and meat while Tonks prepared the table. Mrs. Weasley stirred a cauldron while Arthur did his best to help in any way. Their attention was pulled away from cooking when Molly screeched behind them.

"Fred – George – NO, JUST CARRY THEM!"

Harry, Sirius and Mundungus dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with a knife, to hurtle toward them. The stew's contents spilled, leaving a long black burn on the wooden face of the table. The flagon of Butterbeer landed on Percy's head, covering his face. The bread knife slipped off the board and landed right next to Tonks's foot. Sirius and Harry snickered as Percy pulled of the flagon, licking the Butterbeer off his lips.

"Delicious," he muttered.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley," THERE WAS NO NEED – I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS – JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP OUT YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save time!" Fred cried indignantly, running to get the knife." Sorry Tonks," he said sheepishly. Percy handed the now empty flagon to George who looked as sheepish as his brother." Hehehe , sorry."

"You're fine," said the two Metamorphmagus, both whom were trying to keep their amusement from showing.

Soon the table was set up, no longer having the black scorch mark on it. All the chairs were filled as the Order and the Golden Trio began to eat. Ron and Hermione, not having met Percy began to ask questions.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

Percy smiled, earning a small blush from the lass." My name is Percy, I've been watching over Harry this summer.

"Are you a member of the Order?" Ron demanded. Harry gave Percy a pleading look.

"Yes," Percy sighed," I just joined."

After several more questions, dinner was finished. Sirius showed Percy where he would be sleeping and set off to talk to Harry. He found the raven head boy looking at the fireplace. He sat down next to his godson on the couch.

"Can I ask you a question, Pup?"

The emerald eyed teen smiled at his godfather." Of course,"

"Why did you tell Percy everything, if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, it was a good question. When Harry first met Percy, he was hit with visions. He saw Percy on a battlefield, fighting hordes of monsters; he saw Percy watch as his friends died around him, he watched as Percy did battle with Titans, and he watched as Percy struggled with the pain of loss.

"He knows how I feel Sirius, he's seen so much."

Sirius gave him a curious look." What do you mean?" Before Harry could answer, they saw Percy walk out the front door. Both nodded to one another and ran after him. When they opened the door, they met the blushing face of Nymphadora Tonks.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded.

"What you're doing, following Percy," she retorted.

The old dog sighed before the trio ran out the door. They saw Percy down the street, walking down of the roads that led to a beach about five miles down. Sirius cursed as they followed the young man,' where the hell was he going?' Soon they found themselves at the beach. Tonks spotted Percy sitting in the sand, gazing at the ocean. The beach was empty save for a nearby couple, a blond haired boy with blue eyes and a gorgeous girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Percy stood up, his eyes never leaving the ocean." I recommend you split town Jason, I really don't want to kill you."

Tonks's eyes widened, Percy's voice was hardened and ice cold. Whoever these people were, they weren't in his good books. Harry flinched, never has he heard his brother use that tone in his voice, it was terrifying. Even Sirius felt cold, it reminded him of Albus when he got angry, and that wasn't a pretty sight. The boy, Jason sighed.

"Percy, we need your help, we believe Saturn is on the rise."

Percy still wasn't looking at them," it's not my problem."

Piper gasped." But they're your family!" she shrieked.

Percy's fist clenched." No, they're not. I will not serve the gods who cast me aside because they believed something that wasn't true."

Jason ground his teethe together in frustration," Dammit Percy, they're willing to revoke your exile; they found evidence that you didn't do it!"

Percy snorted." I don't care anymore; they didn't even give me a trial. I'm not fighting another war for you. Besides, I'm busy."

Sirius frowned; he knew how it felt not to have a trial when he was innocent. Whoever these people were, they were making the sea child angry.

"What do you mean you're busy? What could be more important than fighting Saturn?" Jason demanded.

Percy shrugged," it doesn't matter, go do me a favor tell the Olympians to shove it, especially my father."

Jason snarled in anger." Percy, we have orders to bring you home!"

"Looks like you're going home empty handed then." Percy turned to Piper," Don't even try charm speaking me, I'm immune, your mother made sure of that." she flinched when his cold green eyes landed on her.

Jason pulled out his sword." I can't disobey my father, Percy, you're going home!"

Percy uncapped Riptide." So be it."

Sirius, Tonks and Harry pulled out their wands, ready to help their new friend. His green eyes landed on theirs, the message was clear 'do not interfere'.

Jason lunged at Percy, barely forcing him back. Their swords crossed, sparkling in the glistening moonlight. Clanking blades echoed across the beach with the bone chilling sound of celestial bronze slicing into flesh. Percy crouched and ducked under Jason's blade. His weapon rose as if on its own accord and sunk into Jason's calf. Jason screamed in pain, holding his hand to wound. It was bleeding profusely.

"Is that all you got, Grace?" Percy taunted. It wasn't his style to taunt, but he needed to crush the boy's pride, he needed to learn his place. He would not go willingly nor forced.

Jason growled, he brought his hands together, raising them to the sky. Percy knew what was coming. Sirius and the others stared in horror as the sky darkened. They watched as Percy too raised his hands. Water came from the sea, forming a trident made of water. Homage to a father he hated. He did this only to spite Jupiter or Zeus. Jason brought his hands down and a bolt of lightning struck down from the sky, flying straight at Percy.

Percy threw the trident directly at the lightning bolt. The two weapons of power met and created a shockwave of mass proportions. Sand flew everywhere, pieces of the beach turned to ash from impact. The waves rose to tsunami like proportions, circling its son. Piper jumped out of the way as one of the waves almost hit her. Tonks couldn't hold it anymore, that girl could be a threat to Percy.

"_Stupefy!"_ the bolt of red light struck Piper in the face, knocking her out cold. Jason was too busy concentrating on his battle to notice. The sky was completely black as lightning danced across the skies. Suddenly both boys charged each other, a complete hurricane around one and a massive storm around the other. Their blades met with a sound like thunder. The children of storm rose from the ground, one due to tornado of wind and the other due to a cyclone of water.

Sirius and Tonks couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was like the stories of Zeus and Poseidon doing battle. What were these boys? The two cyclones merged with one another, both boys swinging their swords violently within it. The audience could see nothing as the two storms waged war with one another.

As quickly as it began, it ended. The two warring environments clashed once more, more sand was pushed away and further damage was added to the beach. The two storms disappeared to reveal Percy with his sword in Jason's stomach. Blood dripped from the blade. Blue eyes met green ones in shock; he really believed Percy wouldn't do it. Jason's vision turned foggy. Percy pulled out the sword with a sickening crunch. Jason gave one last look at Percy before falling to the ground. Percy sheathed Riptide and bent down, placing two fingers on Jason's neck.

There was a pulse, barely there, but he was alive. The green eyed demigod stood up and looked toward the sky. "Lady Hestia!" he called.

It took a minute, but in a flash of flame directly in front of Percy, the goddess of the hearth appeared. She smiled at her favorite demigod." Percy, it's good to see you again."

Percy smiled at the goddess, she always believed in him. She and Hecate were his favorite immortals." It's good to see you as well milady. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

She nodded sadly." My family made a mistake when they exiled you. They will truly regret losing the best swordsman of the age."

Percy blushed from the praise." I am but a warrior, milady. There is always a bigger fish."

Hestia laughed; her voice was like bells, chiming beautifully." You are too modest Percy; you are probably the biggest fish when it comes to Half-bloods.

Percy's blush only grew larger. She finally took notice of Jason and Piper. She sighed." My brother was a fool to think you would come back into the fold. I will take these two back to Olympus. Don't worry; we'll be fine against my father. It's not your war." She said reassuringly, easing any worry Percy had.

"Thank you milady,"

"Is there anything you would like me to say for you?" she asked.

He nodded." Tell Annabeth, Nico and Thalia, not to worry about me. It's up to them to fight Kronos, I believe in them." He said. Hestia smiled and gestured for him to continue," and tell my father and Zeus to shove it were Apollo doesn't shine. I don't take orders from them anymore."

Hestia snickered." I'll be sure to let them know," she hugged the demigod close; he was like a son to her. Percy returned the hug eagerly. If Sally Jackson wasn't his mother, he would have asked Hestia to adopt him.

"Goodbye, Hero." She waved. She and the two unconscious demigods disappeared in a flash of flame.

When she left, Percy sighed. His muscles hurt like a mother and he desperately wanted to go to bed. As he turned around, he met two wizards and a witch staring at him expectantly.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked with slight fear.

Percy gestured them to sit down." I am Percy Jackson before you ask. The stories of Greek and Roman gods are true, you've just seen it." They nodded, they couldn't deny it." I am a demigod, the first Son of Poseidon since World War two." As he continued to explain his life, they stared at him in wonder. It was so unreal, but it was all true. If magic was real, why couldn't gods. As they came to the end, they realized that Percy still didn't tell them something.

"Percy, why were you exiled from your Camp?" Tonks asked gently. Her liking to the young lad had increased tenfold. He had faced things that would make others cringe in fear.

Percy sighed painfully." I was convicted of murder and treason. One of the recruits was dying from Hydra venom. There's no cure for that and he was dying in agony. He asked me to put him out of his misery. I complied, however someone came and didn't see what really happened and blamed me for murder. Treason was probably added to that to make me look even worse." He said miserably.

A few tears escaped and Tonks embraced him, his life was a harsh one, he didn't deserve this. When he pulled away, he gave the trio a serious look.

"I need you to swear on the Styx not to reveal my powers till I deem it necessary. It's not that I don't trust you, but it'll keep your mind safe from being probed."

They nodded and swore on the Styx, thunder rumbled in the sky. Sirius sighed, he had a headache from all the revelations. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder." Your secret is safe with us."

"I know," Percy muttered.

Tonks grinned, despite the dreary mood." Well I'm beat, let's hit the hay unless you have something else in mind, Percy?" she said suggestively.

Percy turned beet red. Laughter escaped Harry and the other's lips. Percy shook his head, a small smile on his face. He had another family; he'll protect them to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's dreams are usually never good, they mostly involve nightmares and death defying prophecies that like to ruin his day. For once, that wasn't the case. Percy found himself in a Cathedral of sorts. It was empty, save for a hooded woman sitting on a throne of sorts. Percy knew exactly who this woman was.

"Lady Hecate," he murmured; a small grin on his face.

The goddess smiled pleasantly." My Champion," her eyes twinkled in amusement." You've been busy."

Percy nodded." Two more magic users know of my heritage, they took it quite well."

Hecate chuckled," I imagine, you did give them quite a show as you beat Jason into the ground. Zeus wasn't pleased when his son returned in need of medical attention." Her eyes narrowed slightly," he took a great offense to it.

Percy shrugged." Go tell him to sod off. By the way, did Hestia deliver my message?"

Hecate burst into laughter." She did, I've never seen the Olympian council so flustered. Some recognize that they deserved it, but your father took it the hardest." She watched as a frown made itself on Percy's face," I have a feeling he might visit you once he finds out your location, all he knows is that you're in London."

Percy smirked," He won't find me unless I want him too."

Hecate nodded in agreement. She seemed to be thinking about something," So, I hear you're trying to become an Auror."

Percy's face lit up." Yeah, are there any specific requirements?"

Hecate nodded," Yes, you need at least five N.E.W.T.s in challenging subjects such as Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms and no grade lower than Exceed Expectations. You have these down already; training should be easy for you as well."

"How?"

The goddess sighed," when I trained you, I graded you. I made the papers come into existence and placed them in ministry files. You come from U.S.A Salem's institute or Salem's school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Percy sighed in relief," That good to hear."

Hecate smiled," Do you still have that letter for Gringotts that I gave you?"

Percy nodded," Yes,"

"Take it to the bank, they will give you access to your vault."

"Vault?"

Hecate groaned, she hated explanations," Yes, your vault. Haven't you ever wondered how you could do magic, or the fact that you're a Metamorphmagus?"

Percy raised an eyebrow." You know, I was kind of wondering that myself. Am I like a Muggleborn?"

Hecate shook her head," You are Lord Perseus Jackson, Head of the Jackson family. Your ancestors were allies with the House of Black and the House of Potter. You have ties to the House of Bones and of Longbottom. There was a reason that I choose you, you know."

"Why didn't my mother tell me?" Percy demanded.

Hecate smiled sadly," Because, she didn't know. Salem didn't find her, so she grew up without magic. She's a pureblood and the last of her line. You are the Heir to the House of Jackson. Your family was all but decimated when the wizarding world was fighting a Dark Lord before the times of Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort."

'Then why wasn't I sent to Salem, I've never had any magical accidents like Harry?"

"Your core was dormant because of the Demigod blood. I activated it, releasing your magical potential."

Percy absorbed all the information." What will happen when I claim my vault?"

"The House of Black will be notified, every Black will know that the Jackson line has been resurrected. Sirius will be more bound to trust you because of your heritage."

"This is interesting," Percy muttered.

Hecate grinned." No, it just got more fun! Now, Awaken!"

Percy awoke in one of the guest rooms of Grimmauld Place. The room was a lot nicer than most of the rooms in the house. Instead of sharing a room with Ron, Harry shared the room with Percy. The boy was thrashing in his sleep.

"Cedric, Cedric…NO!" he screamed.

Percy calmly walked over to the other bed. He placed his hands on the boy's forehead, his fingers touching the scar._" Legilimens,"_

Percy felt his mind enter Harry's. He found himself in a graveyard. The sky was black; the tombstones were covered in ivy and were unkempt. An Angel of Death statue loomed over a circle of people in hoods with masks. Bound to the statue was Harry, being tortured by a snake-like man.

Percy's eyes narrowed, he recognized him; _He_ was the being from his vision. That man was Lord Voldemort. Near the statue, a body lay on the ground. Percy could only guess that was Cedric. He slowly walked toward the group, heavily blocking his mind with Occlumency shields. He uncapped his dream version of Riptide. The sound of the pen transforming caught the attention Harry and Voldemort.

The red eyed man's eyes widened at the shock of the young adult." Who are you!" he demanded.

Harry coughed out some blood, trying to push away the pain," Percy," he choked.

Percy sized up the Dark Lord; he was powerful, very powerful. He could kill Percy if he tried hard enough, that was for sure. When it came to magic, Voldemort would come on top. Something was unnatural about him though, like he was missing pieces of himself.

Percy pointed his blade at Voldemort." My name is of no importance, leave Harry's mind or I shall force you to." Percy spoke. His voice was as cold as ice, just like the way he talked to Jason.

Voldemort glared with hate at the newcomer, he didn't know who he was, but it wouldn't matter," _Avada Kedavra"_

The burst of green light from Voldemort's wand went straight for Percy. Harry started to struggle." NO!"

Percy gently tapped the bracelet on his wrist, revealing Aegis. The green light bounced off the terrifying shield. The original Aegis that Thalia gave Percy wouldn't have survived the hit. With Hecate's help, he modified it, giving it a new name. "αιγίδα υπέρτατη" or Aegis Supreme. Voldemort flinched slightly from the sight. It was truly a terrifying shield. Percy aimed his blade at Voldemort.

"BEGONE!" his voice was mixed with his patron's, giving him the power he needed.

A purple light blasted from Riptide, hitting Voldemort square in the chest. The blast crushed the link, sending him back to his body. Harry watched in shock, Percy smiled at him, weariness beginning to show. The spell had taken a lot out of him. The graveyard in Harry's mind began to fall apart; soon Harry disappeared, followed by Percy.

Harry woke up to meet green eyes looking into his own. Percy raised his hand from Harry's forehead and slumped to the ground, breathing heavily. The Boy Who Lived, rushed to help him.

"Are you okay!" Harry demanded.

Percy chuckled dryly," I should be asking you that," he coughed." Sorry for going into your mind like that, but you were going nuts and I had to see what the hell was happening."

Harry sighed," Thank you, really, thank you." He smiled sadly." So you've seen _him_, you've seen why I want to push my friends away."

Percy nodded, his face was grave." Yeah, I understand why. Kid, you have a lot going for you. Don't push everyone away because of Moldyshorts." A small chuckle escaped Harry." Your compassion is your power, use it."

"What do you mean?"

Percy shook his head," This is something you have to learn by yourself."

"You sound like Dumbledore."

"I should slap you for that, smartass." Percy grinned." Looks like I have to start your training early."

"You've gotten me a sword?" Harry asked hopefully.

Percy shook his head." No, I need materials. I need to go to Diagon Alley first before you get a sword."

"You're gonna make it?" Harry asked curiously.

Percy nodded enthusiastically," I trained with Hephaestus for a year before I left Camp Half-Blood. His kids even helped me improve. I'm master smith; it also helps when you have a Cyclopes for a brother. "

"Tyson, right?" Harry asked.

Percy nodded." Yup, my baby brother," he looked toward the clock." Damn, it's 4:30 in the morning."

Harry yawned," Well, I'm going back to bed."

Percy nodded," You do that, I'm getting some coffee."

The Boy Who Lived went back to bed. Percy slowly crept out of the bedroom and tip toed down the stairs. When he arrived in the kitchen, he found a certain pink haired Auror, drinking a mug of coffee. Her eyes brightened when she saw him.

"Wotcher, Percy."

He smiled at the clumsy Auror; she was pleasant person to be around." What's up?"

A loud crack behind them alerted the duo the presence of Kreacher." Does Strange Boy want something?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. He had met Kreacher before he went to bed. He was mean, but under the exterior, he was bitter about something. Percy had a knack for things like this. If you're nice to Kreacher, there's a possibility that he'll be nice to you.

"Yes, Kreacher, can you please make me some coffee." He said kindly.

The elf looked at him suspiciously, most humans demanded things from Kreacher, this one asks for it? He disappeared with a crack to do what he was asked of.

"Why are you up so early?" Tonks asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Just got back from work." she said.

Another crack and Kreacher was beside Percy, holding out a cup of coffee to him. Percy gratefully took the mug. "Thank you, Kreacher."

The elf eyed the demigod warily before bowing deeply. He disappeared with another crack. He took a long sip.

"Ahh, that's good stuff."

Tonks mock glared at him, looking at her coffee mug in disgust." How come he makes coffee for you, but not for me?" she demanded.

Percy shrugged." Because I'm awesome,"

"Git," Tonks muttered playfully.

"That's not nice… wench." He murmured.

"Oi!" she cried indignantly.

The two laughed. They began to discuss the simple things of life, like what's your favorite color, etc. before they knew it; it was 9:00 AM. The sound of footsteps coming from all around got their attention. The first to arrive was Molly Weasley. The red headed matron seemed surprised to find the duo talking animatedly. She smiled and went to the stove to begin breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley," Percy greeted.

"Call me Molly, dear." Molly said. She turned to Tonks," What are you two doing down here?"

Tonks shrugged, she took a look at her mug and groaned." Bugger, it's empty!" she complained. She grinned at Molly." I got back from work at 4:00 AM this morning. Kelp Head here kept me company."

Percy groaned, earning a chuckle from Molly." That's what my cousin called me. I never thought I'd hear someone call me that again."

Tonks smiled happily and continued the conversation they had before. Molly shook her head in amusement. She watched as Percy's hair turned metallic silver. She dropped the spatula she was holding.

"P-percy, your hair!"

Percy grabbed a piece of his hair and took a look at it. He sighed and began to concentrate. His hair soon returned to normal." I really I got to learn how to control that."

Tonks clapped her hands excitedly." I can teach you!"

Percy grinned." I'd like that,"

"So you're a Metamorphmagus like Tonks?" Molly asked.

He nodded." Yup, who needs hair dye?"

"We don't!" Percy and Tonks shouted in unison. Another string of laughter erupted from the two.

Molly shook her head in amusement, those two… Molly finished making two plates of breakfast for the duo. Percy nearly salivated when he saw his plate. It was stacked with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and English muffins. Tonks grinned at Percy's wide eyes; it was like a child in a candy store… or a large man in an all you can eat buffet. Molly set down a mug of tea next to the plate.

"Enjoy,"

"I'm in love." Percy murmured, getting a blush from Molly.

Tonks gave her a teasing look," Oi! I saw him first, he's mine."

The group let lose more laughter before Percy dug in. Tonks and Molly watched in a sick fascination as Percy scarfed down the food in less than three minutes, without making a mess of himself. When he finished, he rubbed his stomach.

"Thank you, Molly. That was heavenly."

Tonks looked at his stomach, then back to his face." Where does it all go?"

"I don't know."

A crack resonated in the room and a letter rested on Percy's lap. The two women looked at it curiously. Percy opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Jackson_

_It has come to my attention from a Mr. Alastor Moody that you would like to become an Auror._

_Had this been normal times, I would have sent you to the Auror office._

_However, with the numerous amounts of Death eater attacks, we are in need of working men and women. _

_Would you please come to the DMLE at 3:00 PM so that we can discuss this matter in a more private setting?_

_Auror Tonks has also given me a letter of recommendation and she doesn't give those lightly. _

_I have another important figure with me who would also like to speak to you, concerning job openings._

_Hope to see you at 3:00 PM_

_Amelia Bones_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement _

_Ministry of Magic_

Percy folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He smiled at Tonks, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Thanks, Nymph." He said cheerily.

"What for?" she asked.

"You put in a good word for me."

Tonks eyes widened, but her grin returned." Of course." She offered her his hand," Who else is going to rock the DMLE? It gets awfully boring when no one fun works with you."

Percy nodded in agreement. He got up from the table and started for the stairs." Thank you, Molly."

The Weasley Matron gave him a satisfied smile." It was my pleasure, dear."

Percy ran up the stairs and back into the bedroom. Harry's bed was empty, meaning he was with Ron and Hermione. Percy took a quick shower and looked through his bag for clothes." Dammit, I haven't got anything formal!"

A small flash of light got his attention. On his bed was a dark green dress shirt and black slacks. Complete with dress shoes, formal jacket and socks. A small note rested on the shirt.

_Your welcome – H_

Percy chuckled and started to get dressed. As he tried to brush his hair, he came to the conclusion that his hair will always be wild and gave up. He did shorten it a bit, trying to be presentable. He conjured a pair of shades, putting them in his jacket. He walked back down stairs and back into the kitchen. Just about the whole Weasley clan was there, along with Harry, Sirius and Hermione.

Sirius gave him a curious look." Why are you spiffy?" he asked. His eyes grew mischievous," got a hot date?"

Percy smirked," if only that was it, Padfoot." He smiled at Harry," I'm going to Diagon Alley, you need anything?"

Harry shook his head." No, I'll go with Ron and Hermione when we need school supplies."

The other members of the Golden Trio smiled at their friend. Percy chuckled," I was going to invite them for lunch… but since you don't want to go…"

Ron's eyes widened, he was about to say something when Tonks walked back into the room, immediately grabbing Percy's attention." Oh, just the lovely woman I was looking for. Would you do me the honor of giving me a tour of Diagon Alley?"

The pink haired woman was dressed in a surprisingly plain tight fitting blouse and a form hugging skirt. Her violet eyes were full of humor as she took a glance at the boys. Ron was cross eyed and Harry was cherry red. Percy cheeks were tinted red; his eyes told a different story.

"I've found a goddess to worship," he said simply.

Tonks smiled." You don't look so bad yourself." She sized him up," You actually look pretty yummy at the moment." She said saucily.

"Maybe you'll get a taste if you behave,"

The two didn't notice the horrified look on Harry, Ron's and Sirius's face." Good god, man, get a room!" Ron yelled.

"Maybe when you and Hermione get one," Percy said cheekily.

Said people blushed scarlet. Ron was the first to react." I don't fancy her!"

Percy didn't miss the hurt look that flashed across Hermione's face, neither did Sirius or Tonks. Harry shook his head sadly." So you're saying she isn't good enough for you?" Percy pressed.

"N-no! It's th-"

"Is she not pretty enough?" Tonks continued.

The red head looked scared." She's gorgeous…"

Percy raised an eyebrow before putting on his shades." I've made my point."

Hermione shot him a grateful look. Ron looked embarrassed beyond belief. Sirius and Harry were struggling to keep their giggles in. Percy turned to Tonks.

"Are you coming?"

She nodded." My appointment is at the same time as yours so we might as well go together. We have five hours to kill."

Both young adults got close to one another before they disappeared with a loud CRACK. Sirius shook his head in amusement. Ron went to take a shower and Hermione to the library.

"Go to Molly, Pup. I gotta feed Buckbeak."

Percy and Tonks found themselves in front of Gringotts Bank. Percy cast his gaze upon the imposing snow white, marble building.

"Is that Gringotts?" he asked, pointing to the building.

Tonks nodded," Yup,"

"That's where I'm going."

Tonks gave him a quizzical look." I thought you were a demigod?"

Percy grinned." I'm half god, half wizard apparently." When she glared at him, he held his hands up in defense." I didn't know, neither did my mom. I'll explain more after we leave Gringotts, Promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Jackson."

"I hope you want to hold me, Nymphadora." He said cheekily.

He turned around and walked over to the bank, oblivious to the blush on Tonks's face. She growled playfully as she started to catch up." Cheeky git." She muttered.

When they arrived at the doors, Percy noticed the goblin guards at the front entrance.' For being complete midgets, they look scary.' He thought. Tonks lead him through the door and into the interior of the bank. Percy looked around in wonder; the bank made Muggle banks look dull. The head goblin at the front looked at him curiously.

Percy made his way to the goblin, thankful that he remembered the greetings Hecate taught him." May your gold flow and your families prosper, Mr. Gornuk," he said as he read the name plate on the desk in front of him. Tonks looked at Percy curiously while the Goblin in shock. After regaining its composure, it continued the formal greeting.

"May your enemies taste your blade, and your gold continues to flourish, Mr.…"

"Jackson, but call me Percy." Percy supplied.

The goblin wore a curious expression, this human was strange. 'Much like Mr. Potter. 'The goblin thought.

"What can I do for you, Percy?" Gornuk asked.

Tonks watched as Percy dug into his jacket and pulled out a letter. He gave it to Gornuk who inspected its contents, the goblin's eyes widened in shock at what it contained.

"Come with me, we must speak with Lord Ragnok."

Tonks gave Percy a suspicious look as they walked with the goblin." Ragnok is the Head Goblin of Gringotts Bank, why do you have to see him?"

Percy shrugged as they continued to walk. They arrived at large golden doors at the center of the top floor of the bank. Gornuk opened the door and got them settled in, at the head of a desk, sat an old goblin. His beady eyes watched as Tonks and Percy was ushered into seats in front of him.

He was reading the letter that Gornuk had given him, curiosity, burning in his eyes." Lord Jackson, I presume?"

Percy shook his head," Just call me Percy."

The goblin nodded." This letter claims that you are the heir of the most Ancient and Noble House of Jackson, One of the Legendary Fifteen."

Percy looked at the goblin in confusion. Tonks, however, understood everything." Percy, The Fifteen are the most Ancient and Powerful houses in Europe. They hold many seats in the Wizengamot and their word is almost law in a lot of cases."

Ragnok looked pleased that he didn't have to explain." Yes, now we must do a blood test to prove that your claim is true." He pulled out a strange vial and a dagger." Please let us take a small amount of blood."

Percy held his hand out and the goblin was quick in cutting his hand and taking the blood. Gornuk and Ragnok both ran out of the room to examine the blood, leaving a terribly confused Percy and a stupefied Tonks. Both sat in stunned silence as they absorbed the information. Before Tonks could ask Percy how he felt on the matter, the goblins had returned, carrying several documents.

"Lord Jackson," Ragnok said as he slammed the documents onto the desk," after testing your blood, we have confirmed that you are the heir, now Head of the Jackson Family. We need you to sign these documents to confirm that you have returned and you will be taking your place back on the Wizengamot."

Percy nodded, his eyes showed shock. He took a look at the documents to make sure that they were what the goblins said they were, then he signed it. A strange glow enveloped him, everything turned black, the last thing he remembered was Tonks screaming his name.

Sirius Black was feeding Buckbeak when a jolt him. A strange feeling grew in him, like something was trying to tell him something. He soon recognized a feeling that he's never felt before.

An Azkaban inmate's head snapped up from the shock that hit her. Something had happen, something that not even she foresaw.

Narcissa Malfoy felt a shudder go down her spine. Her mother had told her of the feeling, should it come, she needed to be prepared. An ally of the Family had returned.

Andromeda Tonks fell to the ground, her blood pumping from the shock that enveloped her. It couldn't be, their family had died a long time ago.

The Jacksons had returned.

When Percy awoke, his eyes met the concerned violet one's of a certain Auror. Ragnok watched as the young man slowly got off the ground. He had changed in more ways than one, the energy signature that he had before was much calmer, higher, and just as strange. His sea green eyes were narrowed, his muscles were more toned then they were.

"Well, that's one way to get information." He groaned, rubbing his head. His attention turned to Tonks," You alright?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, recovering from the shock." Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

The demigod nodded," Yup, only a minor headache."

Ragnok had apparently lost all patience as the two continued to discuss what had happened to Percy." Lord Jackson, allow me to take you to your vault."

The two humans followed the head goblin. They reached the Vault passageways and entered a cart. The cart jerked forward, knocking Tonks into Percy. The male caught the young woman around her waist, holding her close. Tonks blushed heavily when Percy whispered into her ear.

"Careful, Nymph. Don't wanna have any 'accidents'.

The cart continued to travel further down underground, Tonks swore that she saw a dragon. After ten minutes on an insane cart ride, they stopped. Ragnok led the two out of the cart and to a massive door. The door had very complex design, filled with pictures of wolves, sirens, and other creatures. At the center was an engraving of a hand. Ragnok gave a hand gesture to Percy to place his hand upon it. Tonks watched as Percy's hand met the engraving.

Locks could be heard unlocking, metal clanking together at alarming speeds. After a minute, the vault opened. Percy gasped. The vault held rows and rows of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Weapons and armor littered the room, swords, maces, and helmets, anything warrior could want. Several maps and chests were stacked on top of each other, just waiting to be opened.

Ragnok smiled at the demigod's glee." Take what you wish, Mr. Jackson. It's all yours."

Percy grinned at Tonks," Help me get the weapons in a trunk, please."

Tonks nodded and together, they started grabbing weapons and placing them in one of the chests. When they finished, Percy shrunk the chest and placed it in his pocket. Tonks had scooped up 17000 galleons and placed it in one of the pouches in the room. She tossed the money bag to Percy, who stowed in his pocket next to his chest.

"Is that everything, Mr. Jackson?" Ragnok asked.

Percy smirked in satisfaction." Yes, Ragnok. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome. Before you go though, you should go to the Ministry and claim your seat. The Wizengamot knows of your return and will be holding a meeting tomorrow."

"Thank you for the information, Ragnok."

"It was my pleasure."

As the duo walked through Diagon Alley, Tonks had recovered from her stupor. She grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him toward her.

"You're explaining everything to me Mister, **everything**."

Percy gulped as violet eyes looked into his very soul." Yes mam."

"Good!" Tonks said cheerfully." You're buying me lunch and then we're going to Madam Bones."

"Are you asking me on a date, Nymph?" Percy said mischievously.

Tonks gave him a sultry look," If you want it to be."

Percy's face flushed, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it." You win this time, Nymphadora Tonks!"

Tonks swatted his arm," Don't call me Nymphadora!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for this chapter being shorter then others.**

Percy Jackson and Nymphadora Tonks casually watched the common rabble of Diagon Alley. Both young adults sat in their chairs, content with eating their ice cream. While Tonks had gotten a vanilla ice cream, Percy had a chocolate cone coated in peanut butter. A light beep grabbed the demigod's attention.

He took a glance at his watch." Nymph, we should head to our appointment. It's 2:45."

The Metamorphmagus nodded, finishing the rest of her ice cream. Percy carefully brushed off any crumbs from the cone and put on his sunglasses. With a small smirk, he offered Tonks his hand. She winked playfully and grasped it with her own, with a barely noticeable POP, they Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

They arrived at the front desk of the DMLE. A young brunette gave a startled yelp when the two appeared in front of her desk. Percy chuckled quietly and pulled out a small piece of paper. He folded it and handed it to the desk girl.

"We're here to see Madam Bones," he took a glance at the clock, it read 3:00." Our appointment is now."

The brunette stared at the young lad with desire, stirring slight jealousy in Tonks who glared at the girl. She snapped her fingers in front of the girls face, startling her again. The young girl shook out of her daze and pointed to a door.

"Madam Bones will see you,"

The demigod gently rocked the door. The duo waited a couple seconds before a stern but feminine voice called them in. When they entered, they faced a woman with shoulder length red hair, it was graying but she was aging well. She had a monocle and a stern expression on her face. She gestured for them to sit down in the two chairs in front of her desk. In front of her was a folder, a folder that had Percy's name on it.

"Lord Jackson, I presume?" the boy nodded. The woman turned her attention to Tonks, a soft smile on her face." Tonks,"

Said Metamorphmagus grinned. Madam Bones opened the folder and began pulling out papers. One sheet had a list of Percy's grades.

"Lord Jackson, at Salem Institute, you received the following

Arithmancy- O

Charms- O

Defense against the Dark Arts- O

Transfiguration- E

Care of Magical Creatures- O

Alchemy – E

Potions-O

Herbology- E

Astronomy- O

"That's very good; you meet all the requirements of training to be an Auror."

Percy smiled in appreciation. Tonks gave him look full of awe. He did way better than she did when it came to her N.E.W.T.s

Madam Bones pulled out another paper." You are fully qualified for being an Auror. It says here that you completed and received your diploma from the American Auror Academy. "

Percy nodded. Madam Bones pulled out another file." You are age 22, Son of Sally Blofis- _nee_ Jackson." Her eyes narrowed as she continued." Your father isn't recorded, nor is there any information on him."

"My father is an interesting person, not even I know where he goes. Last time I saw him was when I was eighteen years old." Percy replied.

Amelia nodded, not even bothering to pry. She pulled out more sheets of paper." You are a Metamorphmagus?"

"Correct." Percy nodded, his black hair shifting to a white color. His eyes turned ice blue while his skin paled several shades. He quickly schooled his features back to normal.

"You are a weapons master and a master of over three hundred styles of close and ranged combat."

"Yes, Mam,"

"You have an interesting file, Mr. Jackson." At his confused look, Amelia continued." You've been all over the world and are in some interesting cases like the Mt. Saint Helens explosion." She pulled out photos from the file." At seventeen, we find you fighting what appears to be the Leviathan in the Pacific."

Tonks gasped at the picture. Percy was on a frozen ice block, Riptide held tightly in his hands. Blood ran down his forehead as he stared into the eyes of a Sea Snake that was probably over five hundred feet in length. One of its teeth was bigger than Percy's whole body.

"How in the bloody hell did you survive that!" she demanded.

Both women looked at the demigod expectantly. His green eyes narrowed as he unconsciously ran a finger over a large scar on his side. He remembered the teeth on that monster, a monster that almost beat him.

"I met the Leviathan on a trip to Australia. I received a word from a contact that an old tribesman, not native to that land, resided there. I wanted to learn how to brew several healing salves and other things that could only be learned from him. I never realized the Leviathan was travelling under my boat till it destroyed It." his eyes grew misty as he continued." I learned that it had somehow reproduced because the scales on it were too young."

"But that's impossible! There is only one Leviathan." Amelia sputtered.

"Only one recorded." Anyway, after I killed it, I called friend up to drag that sorry son of a gun off too shore and harvested. I sold the skin in America and got quite the price for it. Probably over four trillion dollars for just half. The other half was sold to Australia who gave me six trillion dollars for it. I kept some of the skin so I could make armor."

Both women found themselves in awe. No one has ever killed a beast of that size before; it was wonder that he was still alive." How did you kill it?" Amelia whispered.

"A curse that I invented, along with a jar of Greek Fire,"

"How did you get your hands on Greek Fire?" Amelia demanded.

"Connections, Madam Bones, Connections."

"What is the spell you spoke of?"

Percy sighed, obviously uncomfortable with sharing the information._"_ A spell I made by the name of _Furioso Fulmen Tempestatem"_

"Furious Lightning Storm?" Tonks muttered.

Percy nodded." If you have a Pensieve, I can show you the memory."

Amelia waved her wand eagerly and a small Pensieve flew from a cabinet.

"I won't show you the whole memory, only the spell." Percy took Riptide from his pocket, unleashing his sword. Amelia gasped, recognizing the weapon from the picture. A silvery mist came out of Percy's ear and dropped into the Pensieve.

Tonks, Percy and Amelia dove into the memory. They found themselves in a furious storm right in the middle of the Pacific.

_Percy crouched on the ice berg he had created, holding his chest. His breathing was labored and his magical core and Demigod strength were exhausted. The giant serpent's shadow loomed over him, making the world appear as if it was shrouded in darkness. He dropped Riptide and grabbed the jar on his back; he would have to time this right. The serpent lunged, its mouth opened wide. Percy threw the jar with all the strength he had. It collided with one of the monster's fangs, exploding in a green fiery blast. The monster hissed in pain as the fire slowly consumed its mouth._

_Percy clenched his hands, sparks slowly formed, something that shouldn't happen for a Son of Poseidon. He cupped his hands his together, slowly chanting the words he needed._

"_Furioso,"_

_The sky began to darken even more than what it was, thunder rumbled from the sky. Lightning began to crackle from Percy's hand, giving off an eerie blue light._

"_Fulmen,"_

_The monster's yellow eyes widened as it saw its supposed snack glowing in black, gray, and green. It could only watch as the Demigod began to live up to his name as The Destroyer._

"_TEMPESTATEM!" A ginormous stream of lightning erupted from the demigod's hands, making the area around them bathe in blue light. The storm collided with the beast, going through its mouth._

_It screamed in pain as the constant torrent of lightning went into its insides, electrocuting it from within. Smoke seeped out of its eyes as the monster died. As the lightning continued, short flashes showed the skeleton within. Before long, the torrent stopped. The smoking carcass of the creature fell into the water, causing a massive tidal wave._

_Percy dropped onto the ice sheet, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The wave fell upon him._

The three were thrown out of the Pensieve and back into their seats. Both women could only look at the half god in awe. They've never seen that kind of power, not even in Voldemort and Dumbledore. The demigod look tired from re-experiencing the memory.

"Well, Mr. Jackson," Amelia began." Welcome to the Aurors." A grin spread on her face." Due to the experience you hold, you won't be a novice like most who join. You'll be appointed to Special Commander."

Tonks's eyes widened and Percy looked confused." How high is that?"

"Here's our ranking in order. Trainee, Auror, Sergeant, Inspector, Special Sergeant, Captain, Assistant Commander, Special Commander, Commissioner, Special Commissioner, Deputy Head and finally Head of the DMLE."

"So I'm eighth in the twelve ranks?" Percy sputtered.

Amelia nodded." Yes, you're the Special Commandeer of a Special Team of Aurors. Your job is reconnaissance, Deadly Attacks, etc..."

"Who is on the team?"

"Nymphadora Tonks who has just now been promoted to Assistant Commander of your team," Amelia smiled. Tonks squealed in shock and delight, giving Percy a strong hug." Kingsley Shacklebolt, an out of retirement Mad-Eye Moody, and anybody you recruit in the near future."

"Wow," Percy muttered.

"Since the Ministry doesn't want to believe that the Dark Lord has returned, it's your job to fight behind the scenes. I know of the Order of the Phoenix and I know what they've done. But Albus will not act till it's too late."

Tonks frowned." What do you mean?"

"I mean that Albus will just stun the Death Eaters and give them another chance. We can't afford that, they've been given too many chances as it is."

"You want our team to kill if we have to." Percy said grimly.

"Yes," Amelia nodded." You are similar to Black Ops in the Muggle world. Since the Unspeakables aren't doing much, it's up to you to help us win this war."

"I understand."

"Good, draw up some designs for your suits, you're a special team and we can't have the Ministry or the Death Eaters thinking you're just regular picks from the pot."

She dug into her desk before pulling out two badges. One was silver with green edgings. It had the letters S.C with PERSEUS JACKSON under it. The other was another silver badge but this one had pink edgings. The letters A.S.C with NYMPHADORA TONKS under it, the two Metamorphmagus took their badges and pinned them to their shirts, a copy teleporting to their wallets.

Amelia took out one more paper." Now, here's your main mission. We need you to teach a new class at Hogwarts."

"Class?" Percy and Tonks shouted.

"Yes, we convinced Dumbledore to add another class to the roster. We need you to work undercover and keep an eye on Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Fudge is sending one of his officials to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. We don't trust her and need someone to make sure the students are safe."

"Who is our target?"

"Madam Undersecretary Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge." She said.

Tonks growled and Percy looked at the picture displayed to them in disgust." She looks like a toad!" he exclaimed.

"That bitch is a bigot and horrible person!" Tonks hissed." She passed laws that discriminated against Muggleborn, Werewolves and other creatures that weren't of Pureblood."

Percy's eyes narrowed as Amelia nodded." I'm a Pureblood myself and I find this utterly ridiculous." He muttered." What class am I teaching?"

Amelia grinned." Physical Combat and Defense. Like Severus Snape is Potions Master Snape, You are Weapons Master Jackson." She turned to Tonks." You are his assistant and will be known as Professor Tonks."

"Cool," she smiled.

"Now, you should prepare for Hogwarts, I shall contact you too again sometime in the future."

The two adults Apparated out of the room with a bow, leaving an amused Amelia Bones, knowing full what she's unleashed on Umbridge."

"You're related to the Malfoys!"

"The pure-blood families are all interrelated," said Sirius." If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry purebloods your choice is very limited, there are hardly any of us left. Molly and I our cousins by marriage and Arthur's like a second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here – if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."

Harry's eyes caught something that shocked him to the core. Right next to Sirius Black the first, was a blurred name, a name that looked like it couldn't decide if it wanted to be there or not. Sirius caught where he was looking at and sighed.

"That would've been Persephone Jackson, the fiancé of Sirius Black."

"What happened?"

"She died, she gave up her life so my great grandfather could live from a curse had received. The only way to undo it was for someone else to take it."

"Is she by any chance related to- "

"Percy? Yeah she is. I have a feeling that your friend is the Head of the House of Jackson." At Harry's confused look, he continued." The Most Ancient and Noble House of Jackson was were big allies of my House, The Most Ancient House of Longbottom, The Most Ancient House of Bones, The Most Ancient House of Greengrass and The Most Ancient House of Potter."

"M-most Ancient House of Potter?" Harry sputtered.

"You didn't know?" Sirius demanded.

Harry shook his head, resulting in Sirius's ferocious growl. He was incensed, his godson's heritage was being denied from him! And there was nothing he could do, not while he was stuck in Grimmauld Place. He needed a plan… a plan that Percy could help with!

They continued to talk about Sirius's family, While Sirius was internally scheming and Harry pondered on what was being hidden from him.

Percy and Tonks popped in front of a hut next to Mauna Loa Volcano in Hawaii. The apparition caused Percy and Tonks to stumble. It took a lot of energy to travel across a continent. Tonks looked around at her surroundings. It was barren and black, smoke and other air polluting material was in the air, causing her to cough.

"Where are we?"

Percy didn't answer and walked toward the hut door, knocking on it twice. Tonks sighed, covering her mouth and stood next to him. A huge lump of a man with his shoulders at different heights opened the door. Tonks's eyes widened as the man's eyes looked over her before locking eyes with Percy. A small smile graced his lips and he offered his hand to the young man.

Percy grinned and grasped the man's hand." It's been too long, Master Hephaestus!"

"You don't have to call me Master anymore, Percy. You're an accomplished smith yourself, M'boy."

"Nowhere near as well as you, though."

The God chuckled, amused at his old Apprentice's words. Tonks just gaped as she realized she was in the presence of the God of the Forge. She could feel the power emanating from him, in way it was frightening and awe inspiring. His disfigured looks didn't bother her at all; he seemed like a good person.

"You brought a mortal with you to one of my forges?" Hephaestus asked.

Percy nodded." She knows of my heritage. Tonks this Lord Hephaestus, Lord Hephaestus, this is Tonks."

The old god acknowledged her with a nod, noticing the sparkle in his old Apprentice's eyes, something he hasn't seen in years. He gave the young woman a small smile that was returned.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm in need of your forge."

"Is that so?"

Percy smiled." I'm in need of a blade."

"Riptide looks to be in perfect condition." The god said.

"It's not for me; it's for a boy that holds great power, not unlike me."

The god waved them in to house. They travelled through the volcano, straight to the center. Tonks looked around them in wonder. It was really hot and lava seeped through the black rock around them. They stopped at the Forge. At the center was an anvil.

"Grab the material you need and create your blade."

Percy bowed and took a look at the materials around him. There was everything from Gold to Moonstone. A black ore caught his attention, a metal that Hephaestus rarely used. "Stygian Ice." He quickly took the ore and grabbed Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and Mortal Steel. Hephaestus quickly changed the ore into ingots.

He began to work, first heating the metals, allowing them to pool together. After heating the metal, he slowly hit the metal with his hammer on the anvil, making a tang for the handle. Hephaestus conjured a table and he and Tonks sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

Tonks nodded thankfully." Yes, water please."

An ice cold water bottle appeared in her hands and she began to drink. Hephaestus and her made conversation while Percy worked, learning about one another.

Percy who had long abandoned his shirt due to the heat began to sweat, His arm working full time as he pounded the metal. He slowly began to make the point, upsetting the metal. Once finished, he began to heat the metal again and started to smooth it out with his hammer. He began to finish the point of the sword, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Hephaestus looked on in pride while Tonks blushed slightly. His muscles were flexed and sweat glistened off his abs. He came back to the tang and finished it off, the metal glowed red from the heat and forging of the master smith. He placed the blade in the Quench tank, dipping the blade in oil before taking it out again and placing it in a small container with charcoal in it. With a snap of his fingers, a fire started from the charcoal.

The flames began to heat the sword; Percy casually moved it to make the heat even. After a while, he let the sword cool on its own before continuing his work. He went to the grinder with the blade and began to grind it. After grinding it, he clamped it down and took something that looked like a cloth and began to rub the blade, making it shine, slowly revealing its potential.

After another hour, he began to make the guard for the blade, making it from silver. He sat down and started to carve the handle of the blade from ebony and a mix of holly. After a lot of hard work, he began to make the pommel. He made it out gold mixed with steel. He rounded it out and engraved a "P" with the bottom of the letter in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Putting the stuff down, he polished the blade. For another three hours, he polished the blade till it shined with glory. Tonks and Hephaestus were in the middle of goldfish, trying to best the other. Percy polished the guard as well as the pommel, adding another hour to his hard work. He sanded the handle, making sure it was perfect. After fixing any imperfections to the blade, he carved a snake design into the hilt, making it blend perfectly with the wood that was now a black color due to magic. He put the pieces together. He smiled and admired his work.

A majestic sword rested before him. The blade was a black color, gold and bronze traveled through it like blood in a person's veins, giving it an amazing look. He had added a carving of a lion to the snake to represent cunning and bravery. With the pommel firmly attached, he picked up and began to chant words in Latin and several other languages, engraving runes into the blade. The Runes powered were known only to Percy and when it was time, Harry would know how to use them. He gathered some paper and wrapped the blade in a gift like fashion before walking to his audience.

He raised an eyebrow when Hephaestus handed him Riptide. It was different. The pommel was in the shape of a wolf's head and similar runes rested on its blade. There seemed to be Mortal Steel merged with it as well.

"I heard you're going to need it." He muttered.

"Thanks,"

He sat down next to Tonks who grinned." So how goes the War back at Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter."

Hephaestus sighed, rubbing his head tiredly." It's not good at all. Kronos is on the rise. What we don't understand is how he reformed so quickly. He was only destroyed six years ago." His eyes narrowed." The Giants are stirring as well. We just don't have all the capable warriors we need to fight.

"What about Nico, Annabeth and Thalia?"

"They can't do it alone. They may be immortally eighteen but not even they can stop everything."

"So that's why they looked so young."

"Yes. My father wasn't pleased when you refused to aid us in the war. Neither was your father happy at all."

"They can't control me. I have nothing there at Camp that will make me comeback. Besides," he glanced at Tonks who was listening intently." I'm fighting a war of my own at the moment."

"Is that right?" the god demanded.

"Yeah, I'm on a mission for Hecate, helping her folk fight against a Dark Wizard down in Europe."

"That shouldn't be a problem,"

"Normally, but I believe that this Dark Lord is even more powerful than Me." he sighed as he continued." I'm not going to live in the United States. I'll be living in Britain as a permanent home."

He didn't notice Tonks's cheerful grin at that. "I'm not going to force you to fight for us, lad. You've too much already. I wish you well and pray that we will meet again."

"Thank you, Master."

Percy offered his hand to Tonks and the two Apparated right before the God's eyes, leaving him startled. He slowly started to chuckle.

"Not only is he the Ex- Hero of Olympus, he's a Wizard to boot."

When they appeared at Grimmauld Place, they arrived to see everyone eating dinner. Sirius stabbed at his plate moodily, not noticing their appearance. Tonks cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"Percy!" cried Harry.

The Weasleys and Sirius looked at the man in shock. He looked really tired, sweat ran down his face and he was covered in soot. The smell of smoke and volcanic fumes clung to his once very nice dress shirt.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Went on a road trip, found out that I'm Lord Perseus Jackson, and got Harry a belated Birthday present.

"Why are you covered in soot?" Molly demanded.

Everyone else followed her league and gave him suspicious looks. He sighed while Tonks chuckled." I made Harry's birthday present and where I made it was very hot and volcanic.

"We went to Hawaii."

"Ah, Hawaii, the things I did there…." Sirius trailed off.

Everyone blushed at the meaning. Percy took out the wrapped blade handed it to Harry. The young boy looked upon his older sibling with shock. He wasn't expecting anything.

"Open it," Percy urged.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry eagerly unwrapped the package. Molly gasped in slight outrage at its content while Harry looked absolutely gleeful. He grasped the hilt of the blade and raised it high for everyone to see.

The Twins stared at the blade in awe." Wicked,"

Hermione looked caught between disapproval and happiness so she didn't comment. Ron looked a bit jealous at the spectacular gift while Sirius grinned with glee. Tonks chuckled as Molly looked angered.

"Why are you giving a child a weapon?!" she demanded.

Percy's eyes darkened." He's no child." He growled." Molly, do you know what the difference is between a boy and a man?"

When Molly didn't answer, he continued." Innocence, Gods know how Harry's been robbed of his!"

"I'm going to take a shower," Percy muttered before storming upstairs. Tonks and Sirius glared at Molly.

"Molly, I know you care about Harry, but he's my GODSON. He's not your child."

"I'm all he has left." she growled.

"NO!" Sirius snarled, oblivious to the shocked looks of the kids." He has me, and he has Percy." His glare intensified." I understand that you are my guests and I'm tired of being told what to do in my own home."

Approval was in Harry's eyes while his friends looked conflicted.

"Mum, Sirius is right." Ron murmured.

Molly deflated and left the room in defeat. Tonks sat down at the table, eating some of the leftovers from dinner. She beckoned the youth over to the table.

"What electives do you plan on doing at Hogwarts this year?" she asked.

"We don't know!" all the boys sung in unison.

Hermione glared at them and began to rattle off a list of what she wanted to do. Tonks giggled at the bookworm's eagerness to try new subjects.

"The reason I'm asking is because there is a new elective at Hogwarts this year." She paused for effect." Physical Combat and Defense,"

The boys looked eager while Hermione looked on in shock." Physical Combat?" she gasped.

Tonks nodded." Yup, and guess who's teaching?"

"You?" Harry asked.

Tonks smiled." I'm just the assistant,"

"Then who's the teacher?" Ron asked.

" Percy," she grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've had a question in my head that needs to be answered. Should Sirius Black survive the Department of Mysteries? It's the main reason that Harry grows somewhat, he should've grown more but who am I to say anything.**

At the dead of night, Harry examined the blade given to him by Percy. With all the surprises, like Percy being a Pureblood Lord, The sword, and the fact that Percy was teaching at Hogwarts, it was hard to believe that it really happened.

His emerald eyes glanced over at the sleeping form of his friend, and possibly teacher. He seemed different when he slept. When he was awake, he's tense and always ready for action. Now, he looks so peaceful, not bothered by the horrors of the outside world.

He sighed, his hearing was today. He needed rest; he placed the sword down and closed his eyes, letting Hypnos take him to Morpheus.

Meanwhile, the Demigod was once again conversing with Hecate. The goddess frowned as Percy explained to her the way Harry Potter was treated.

"They treat him like a child!" he snarled.

"He's only fifteen you know," Hecate pointed out, her face filled with concern.

"I was younger. We both started our insane lives at the age of eleven and twelve. The day the Minotaur came to me, my childhood was lost. The day Harry met Voldemort in his first year is when he lost his. He is impulsive and powerful, they need to train him. Not let him sit there like a sitting duck waiting for the Dark Lord to kill him."

"Perhaps Albus can train him." Hecate said.

Percy shook his head." I don't like him. He tried to poke into my head when we first met, something that's illegal unless with a warrant." He growled as he continued." I can tell he has plans for Harry, plans I'm not going to like. He's hiding secrets from him, lots of them."

Hecate's eyes narrowed." Perhaps you are correct. What will you do then?"

Percy's sea green eyes glowed with determination." I'll train him myself. He needs to be ready for the upcoming war. I know it, Amelia knows it and so does Albus, yet he does NOTHING!"

"Do not judge Albus so harshly. He's a good man and wants to avoid bloodshed."

"It's too late for that milady. I will not allow him to send Death Eaters to Azkaban just so they can break out. They pillage, rape and murder. They deserve to **die.**"

Hecate smirked." Correct. You've changed since the day you were banished. You always avoided killing and now, you realize that it is sometimes necessary and must be done."

Percy nodded." Yes,"

"Tomorrow, head to the Ministry for Harry's hearing and claim your seat on the Wizengamot. Your house ring will be on your finger when you wake. You are a teacher, an undercover Auror and the Lord of the House of Jackson. Use your political power to stomp out the corruption in my domain."

"As you will it."

Hecate beamed and snapped her fingers." Wake up,"

When he awoke, Harry was gone, probably already heading to the Ministry. Just like Hecate said, his family's signet ring was on his finger. Laid out on the bed was chainmail armor. Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, the young lord put the armor on. He donned a grey chainmail cuirass that had red leather around his neck like a shirt. On his shoulders were two crimson red scaled pauldrons. On his waist was a chainmail chausses. Around the waist was crimson leather just like the cuirass. On his hands were grey chainmail gauntlets with steel guards around his wrist. To finish the set was a fine pair of chainmail boots adorned with red leather.

At the center of the cuirass rested the Jackson Crest. A wolf surrounded by water as it howled at the moon. As Percy adjusted his armor, he couldn't help but wonder why he had gotten armor instead of robes. A bright flash filled the room and a letter rested on his bed.

_To Ungrateful Champion_

_Look here mister; I thought that the armor would look_

_better on you and you complain! Besides, your family_

_is known for wearing armor instead of robes._

_If you complain again, I will personally castrate you and laugh_

_while I'm doing it!_

Percy gulped before he continued reading.

_Just kidding!_

_Lady Hecate_

Percy grinned before disappearing with a CRACK. The weird sensation of Apparating gave him a strange adrenaline rush as he teleported to the Ministry.

Harry gasped; he could not help himself. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. He had not only seen it before; this was the place he had visited inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the place where he watched the Lestranges sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom. "You're late."

"Sorry," said Harry nervously. "I-I didn't know the time had changed."

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. Before he could say anymore, a loud CRACK resonated in the courtroom.

"That is your fault, seeing on how Harry's letter just arrived." A cold male voice said behind the young wizard.

Harry and the Wizengamot turned around to see a man in red chainmail armor, glaring harshly at them. Harry's eyes widened. "P-Percy?" he sputtered.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded.

Percy smirked." I am Lord Perseus Jackson, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Jackson, A Member of the Fifteen and Weapon's Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A silence filled the room as the members of the court watched the man." I've come to reclaim my seat on the Wizengamot."

"And just how do we know you are who you say you are. It's common knowledge that the Jackson Family been gone for years." Fudge demanded.

Percy's sea green eyes turned icy as he showed the room his ring." I don't think I like your tone Minister. Is that a challenge I hear in your voice?" the tone of voice drew gasps from everyone in the room. Harry snickered quietly as Fudge paled.

"Of course not, your grace, I-I was merely being careful. Would you like to reclaim your seat?" said Fudge.

Percy nodded." I, Perseus Jackson hereby claim my family seat and the responsibilities that come with it."

The young lord winked at Harry and claimed his seat beside Amelia Bones. The woman watched him carefully as did the rest of the room. A Wildcard had introduced to the room. Harry sat in the chain covered seat in the middle of the room as Fudge began

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice. Percy Weasley began taking notes at once." Into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

" Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley – "

"– Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.

Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long Midnight- Blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. Perseus's Occlumency Shields were up in a flash as the old man entered. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.

The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes now rested on Dumbledore. He looked up at all the faces, some looked annoyed, some looked frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome. His blue eyes widened in surprise when they met familiar Sea Green eyes. Percy gave a nod of acknowledgment.

Harry felt a powerful emotion at the sight of two very powerful wizards protecting him. At the sight of Dumbledore, it felt as if Fawkes's song was soothing him. When he looked at Percy, he felt like a wolf cub, being watched over by the Alpha, an Alpha whose sole purpose was watching over his pack.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted." Dumbledore. Yes .You – er – got our – er – message that the time and – er – place of the hearing had been changed, then?"

Percy laughed with mirth and amusement. Amelia's lips quirked up as did several others at the sight of the Minister sputtering." Cat got your tongue?" Percy asked.

Fudge's face reddened as Dumbledore chuckled." I must have missed the letter," he said cheerfully," However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."

"Yes – well – I suppose we'll need another chair – I – Weasley, could you - ?"

"Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry.

Percy chuckled with amusement; Amelia was whispering some comical things in his ear.

"Yes," said Fudge again, going through his notes." Well, then. So. The Charges, Yes." He pulled out a long piece of parchment and began to read." The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produced the Patronus Charm in a Muggle-Inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but – "

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?"

"Yes, but – "

"Knowing full well that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

Percy's eyes started to harden as Fudge was deliberately trying to ruin Harry. He would've spoke had not Harry given him the eye.

"Yes, but – "

"Knowing you were in area full of Muggles?"

"Yes, but –"

"Yes," said Harry angrily," but I only used it because we were – "

Amelia cut him off, looking at him with curiosity." You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry." Because – "

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"A – what?"

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form; she means was it more solid than vapor and smoke." Percy said soothingly

"Yes," said Harry, feeling impatient and slightly desperate," it's a stag, it's always a stag."

"Always?" Amelia boomed." You have produced a Patronus before now?"

"Yes," said Harry," I've been doing it for over a year now."

"And you learned this at school?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year because of the – "

"Impressive," muttered Amelia, staring down at him." A true Patronus at his age… very impressive indeed."

"Agreed," Percy smiled.

Some of the witches and wizards around them were muttering again; some were nodding while others frowned or shook their heads.

"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge." In fact, the more impressive the worst it is, given that the boy did it in plain sight of a Muggle."

"I did it because of the Dementors!" Harry yelled before anyone could interrupt him.

"Dementors?" whispered Amelia." What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean there were two Dementors down the alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"

"Ah," said Fudge, an unpleasant smirk on his face." Yes, Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Said Amelia in a tone of great surprise." I don't understand – "

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge," Let me explain. He's been thinking this through and decided that Dementors would make a nice cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they boy? Highly convenient . . . so it's your word and no witnesses."

"Actually, Fudge." Percy stood up, drawing everyone's attention." He does have a witness. I was there at the time of the attack."

Fudge paled and Dumbledore smiled. A black haired man with tan skin gestured for Percy to go on." Please Lord Jackson, continue." said Lord Greengrass.

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass." Percy smirked." I was in the area at the time, meditating. The air grew cold, a cold most prison guards at Azkaban would probably know by heart.

"Hem hem, I highly doubt that there were Dementors in Little Whinging. The Ministry controls the Dementors, are you accusing us of attacking Mister Potter?" said Umbridge, a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Their must've been a lack of communication here, did I ask for your two cents?" Percy growls.

"No – "

"Then do me favor, Madam . . ."

"Umbridge,"

"Madam Toad," said Percy, eliciting snickers all around. Umbridge's face grew red." I want you sit down, shut up and wait to be called. Fudge didn't ask for your opinion and neither did I.

"As I was saying, I rushed to where it was centering and found Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley being attacked by none other than Dementors. Mr. Potter and I both did the Patronus Charm, driving them away. Is that a reasonable use of magic?"

"Would you be willing to admit this using Veritaserum?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"Of course,"

A vial of Veritaserum appeared next to him and Percy let a drop in his mouth.

"Are you Lord Perseus Jackson?'

"Yes, "

"Did Dementors attack Harry Potter in Little Whinging?"

"Yes,"

Fudge's skin was a pale white as the Veritaserum wore off. Percy still had the cold smirk on his face as he looked into Fudge's eyes.

"So, does this trial need to continue?" asked Percy, quite cheekily I might add.

Fudge gulped." That doesn't prove that they were there!" Fudge yelled." It must've been some convenience."

"That was no convenience," Percy said coolly, interrupting Dumbledore before he could speak. Lord Greengrass stood next to the young Lord.

"I agree. If it is true that the Dementors were in Little Whinging, someone must've sent them. If the Dementors are in the control of the Ministry, then only someone in the Ministry unleashed them."

"Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Amelia.

More than half of the room raised their hands, including Percy." Those in favor of conviction," Fudge and the other half raised their hands. Seeing he was outnumbered, Fudge sighed and banged his gavel.

"Very well, the witness is cleared of all charges."

As the room began to clear, Dumbledore stood up and took a glance at the two raven haired males.

"It appears that I wasn't needed after all," he murmured. He disappeared with a CRACK, leaving Harry before he could ask questions. Percy watched the spot where the headmaster was with sealed rage._' No use getting angry with an old man.'_

Percy placed a hand on Harry's shoulder." Let's go, I'm taking you instead of Mr. Weasley."

The smaller boy nodded, saddened by Dumbledore's sudden departure.

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air." You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione. Percy raised an eyebrow at the girl, she was shaking in anxiety." There was no case against you, none at all …"

"They tried however, that was case was rigged." Percy muttered.

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Hermione.

Percy's eyes widened in shock," Professor?" he sputtered.

Everyone chuckled at the flabbergasted Demigod." You're a teacher, meaning you are now Professor Jackson," Hermione smirked.

"Well …"

Mr. Weasley was talking to Sirius, drawing everyone's attention to them." Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry – "

"What?" Sirius said sharply.

Percy nodded, contributing to the conversation." Yes, Fudge and Malfoy were talking on level nine; they went to his office, didn't they?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley sighed." Dumbledore ought to know,"

"Absolutely," said Sirius." We'll tell him, don't worry."

Arthur left to deal with vomiting toilets as the Ministry, leaving Sirius and the kids eating lunch. Harry was discussing his trial with his friends while Sirius and Percy were having a serious talk.

"Sirius, I want to something, however, it involves breaking a lot of rules." Percy smiled.

"I'm listening,"

"I want to take you, Harry, Tonks and I on a little vacation. He has nineteen days till he goes to Hogwarts and I thought it would be good idea for him to enjoy himself."

"But I'm a wanted man…"

"Not in America," Percy smirked.

"What about the Olympians?" Sirius asked.

"I'll deal with them if they wish to talk to me."

Sirius's face lit up. He thought over the pros and cons of this little trip. Dumbledore wouldn't be happy at all, con. Harry would have fun, pro. Women in bikini's, pro… women

"I'm in!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Harry clapped a hand to his forehead, hissing in pain. Percy and Sirius rushed over to him, Hermione and Ron in tow.

"What's up?" said Hermione, looking alarmed.

"Scar," Harry mumbled." But it's nothing… it happens all the time now…"

Percy's eyes narrowed. He could feel the evil coming from Harry's scar. Whatever's bothering him has something to do with Voldemort.

"If you say so, Harry," Percy whispered.

The group helped themselves to lunch; all of them congratulating Harry on his escape from the Ministry. Some like Ginny asked about the armor Percy wore. He responded by telling them it was a substitute for robes.

"Speaking of armor, what will we need for your class?" Hermione asked.

Percy cursed softly, drawing chuckles all round." You don't need anything. I'm supplying all my students with weapons and armor."

"Really?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah…"

Soon, it was beginning to get dark. A quick nod from Percy, and Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to his room, Percy quickly Apparated to his room, careful not to draw attention to himself or Sirius.

"Pack some clothes," Sirius ordered.

Harry gave him a curious look." Er, why?"

"Just do it!" Percy snapped from behind him.

Harry quickly grabbed his trunk and began to pack. Percy grabbed his small bag and slung it on his back while Sirius summoned his suitcase. The demigod wrote a small note, explaining that they were on vacation and placed it on Harry's bed.

"Ready," Sirius impatiently asked his godson.

Harry nodded." You still haven't told me where we're going,"

Neither adults answered him and grabbed his arm. A sharp CRACK and they found themselves in Diagon Alley. Harry looked around at familiar surroundings.

"Why are we here?"

"Because of me, Wotcher Harry!" said a familiar voice behind them.

Percy grinned at Tonks's choice of clothing. She wore a tight fitting tank top and form fitting shorts. She had a pair of sunglasses resting in her long now silver hair. Her violet eyes shone with mirth and mischief.

"Wow," he murmured.

"You like?" Tonks asked. A bright smile rested on her lips.

Percy nodded." Hot,"

A cough got their attention." Okay, why did you make me pack?" Harry demanded.

Percy looked at him apologetically." Sorry," he said sheepishly." We're going on a fifteen day vacation."

"WHAT?"

"Yup," Sirius chuckled." Just me, Tonks, Percy and you, Pup,"

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"This is a time for you to spend time with your godfather, Harry." Tonks said." Percy and I can find ways to entertain ourselves. This is for you, no one else."

Harry grinned happily. He's never been on a vacation before; it was always staying with the Dursleys and doing absolutely nothing." Where are we going?"

"Our first stop is Manhattan New York," he offered his hand to Tonks and Harry. Both grasped his hands while Sirius grabbed Harry's. With a quick prayer to Hecate, the quartet disappeared, moving toward the United States and out of Britain at the speed of light.

They reappeared in front of a Manhattan Apartment Complex at Upper East Side New York. Percy gave Harry's clothes a critical look. He wore a baggy gray shirt with baggy tan pants.

"You sure as Hades aren't going into my mother's dressed like that," with a quick flick of his wrist and a muttered transfiguration spell, Harry found himself in a black shirt with a lightning bolt on the back and a pair of black pants.

"Thanks," grinned Harry.

Sirius, Tonks and Harry stood at the ready when Percy knocked on the door. The door swung open and man with slightly long salt and pepper hair with a black shirt stood in front of them. The man's eyes widened at the sight of Percy.

"By, the Gods," He muttered before pulling Percy into a tight hug." Percy, it's good to see you!"

Percy smiled warmly as he patted the man's back." It's good to see you Paul," he pulled away from the hug and made a gesture toward his companions." Guys, this is my old man, Paul Blofis,"

"Blowfish?" asked Harry.

Percy chuckled," Blofis," he pointed to Harry," Paul, this is my little brother, Harry Potter," he moved to Black," This serious guy is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." And finally Tonks," This is stunning lady is Tonks."

Paul smiled." It's nice to meet you, please come inside and sit down." He led the group to the dining room table before calling someone through the hallway." Sally!"

Percy's breath got caught in his throat as he waited nervously. Tonks squeezed his hand reassuringly, pushing away his nervousness. Sirius and Harry knew exactly who they were waiting for, the mother Percy hadn't seen in four years. Sally Jackson strode down the hallway, wondering why on earth was Paul yelling for her to come to the dining room.

When she arrived in the dining room, her eyes wandered and rested on the four people in her house. Three she didn't know, she gasped when her eyes landed on the fourth, tears leaked out of her eyes as she rushed into Percy's waiting arms.

Percy rubbed his mother's back soothingly as she cried in his arms." I've missed you," he whispered.

The middle aged woman only sobbed louder." My baby," she cried." Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Lots of places, mom," He smiled." But I'm back now; I plan to be in the United States for a couple days."

"Why did you leave?" she muttered.

Percy sat his mother down at the table and began to explain what truly happened to him and why he left. Paul sat next to Sally, ready to absorb the words of his stepson. Harry, Sirius and Tonks watched him carefully; he was going to reveal the details of his exile.

_Percy held a wounded demigod in his arms, the fang of a hydra buried deep in the wounded soldier's abdomen. Hydra venom seeped into the warrior's blood, slowly killing him. He pulled out his knife and gave it to Percy._

"_Please, make it end…"_

_Percy shook violently," I can't, you'll live. We'll get you medical attention!"_

_The demigod chuckled, coughing out a large amount of blood." We both know that isn't true Commander. I'm dying."_

_Percy hung his head mournfully." I can't," he growled._

"_You can, please, my mother will owe you debt, consider it your reward for releasing me."_

"_I don't want a reward, you don't deserve to die!"_

_The demigod chuckled before placing his palm on Percy's left pectoral, a glowing Omega embedded itself into Percy's skin._

"_What's this?" Percy asked._

"_A message from my mother, Omega, the end, she's asking you to please, release me."_

_Percy took the knife and held it with shaky hands." I'm sorry," he mourned._

_The demigod smiled." Thank you, may Nemesis watch over you."_

_Percy plunged the knife into the Son of Nemesis's chest. With a soft sigh, the demigod's eyes closed and his heart stopped beating._

_Percy looked at his hands in horror, the terror and hardship of war hitting him like a brick. A scream from behind him got his attention._

"_MURDERER,"_

_Zeus and the Olympian Council watched the defiant Son of Poseidon. The proof was there and yet he denied murder?_

"_Perseus, the council has come to the decision that you will be exiled from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood."_

_An outrage roar came from three fourths of the Romans," Release our Praetor!" they demanded. _

_Lupa howled in misery, one of her pups were being blamed for an action they didn't commit. The Greek half-bloods wanted punishment; it was one of their own that died at Percy's hands. Only a minority of Demigods from the Olympian Council supported him and most of the Minor gods and their children supported him as well._

"_So this is what I receive for watching my friends die, fighting not one, but three wars for you." Percy glared." So be it,"_

"After that, I couldn't come home. I was afraid of your reaction. I'm sorry." He muttered.

Sally and Paul were shell shocked. Harry, Sirius and Tonks were barely containing the anger they were feeling. Such injustice shouldn't even be allowed!

"Anyway, I believe I should tell you about our heritage," Percy said.

"Our heritage?" Sally inquired.

"Mom, you aren't as normal as you thought."

Paul gave his wife a worried look." What do you mean, Percy?"

Percy gave them a curious glance, wondering how they would take the news." You're a witch mother, a pureblood witch."

"A W-witch?" Sally sputtered.

Paul could believe it. There were times when Sally would get angry and something odd happened, a cardboard box lit up on fire without anyone causing it, a pie exploded, etc..

"Yes," Percy confirmed." I'm telling you this because it will explain what I'm doing now." He gave them a stern look to make sure they were paying attention." My full title is Lord Perseus Jackson, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Jackson."

"What are the houses?" Paul asked.

"The Most Ancient and Noble Houses are the oldest Pureblood Families in Britain. We are of British descent, possibly Norse or something else as well."

As Percy explained the magical world and his involvement, Sally wanted to cry again." Why do you have to fight another war?" she demanded.

"Harry's my little brother and I'll be damned before he fights alone. Besides, I got a lot of new friends in the process."

Sally chuckled, wiping the tears away," I knew it was a bad idea raising you to be noble." She turned to Percy's friends." I would be happy if you stayed for dinner."

Harry's stomach rumbled, along with Sirius's. Tonks and Percy laughed at the sheepish looks on their faces. Sally smiled." I'll take that as a yes."

**Next Chapter will show Dumbledore's and several others reaction to Percy, Harry, Tonks and Sirius leaving.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The winner of my poll was none other than Daphne Greengrass herself. Here are the results for our top 3**

**Daphne Greengrass- 35 Votes**

**Fleur Delacour- 21 Votes**

**Ginny Weasley- 18 Votes**

Percy groaned as one of the waitress's at the nightclub they were in ground her body against his. He was drunk, very drunk. Sirius had somehow convinced the crew to go to a heavy, wild, New York nightclub. Padfoot himself was in another room, participating in some questionable activities. Harry looked on in shock. At Hogwarts, he was never exposed to such… in decentness in one place.

The people were wild, the night was young. Tonks gently pulled Percy away from the waitress and slipped him a sobering potion. In an instant, Percy was ready for round two. He and Tonks swung to the beat of the music, drawing the attention of several couples.

Harry watched on with an amused grin. Those two fancied each other, even if the other wouldn't admit it.

His vodka dropped out of his hands when a girl called his name." Potter?"

Harry froze. No one in the United States was supposed to know him. He turned around slowly to see a girl in a v neck feather dress. The dress was short, short enough to get a teenage boy's attention. She had long, straight blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, you are…"

"Daphne Greengrass," the girl answered.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly." Slytherin, right?"

Daphne nodded and sat next to him at the bar." What's the Gryffindor Golden Boy doing in a wild place like this?"

"Trying to be a normal teenager for once. No one here knows me,"

Daphne chuckled." No one knows me here either. The boys are still as idiotic as the ones at Hogwarts, but they're more subtle."

As they talked, Percy caught sight of the two teens. He took a drink of his Bloody Mary before grinning. Tonks, catching his eyes, smiles mischievously. They both glance at each other, a silent conversation going. They nodded in agreement and went over to the DJ.

"May all the couples get on the dance floor for a nice slowww song!" yelled the DJ.

The crowd roared their approval and headed to the floor. Percy offered his hand to Tonks." May I have this dance, fair maiden?"

Tonks gave him a cheeky grin, her cheeks slightly flustered." You can, good sir."

Harry took a quick glance at Daphne. She wasn't really prejudiced like the other Slytherin's and didn't have anything against him. She had a cold exterior at school but here she was, acting like a normal teenager. Percy did tell him to have fun.

"Can I have this dance?" Harry asked.

The girl actually blushed at the request but gave a small smile and nodded. Harry led her to the dance floor, stopping near Percy and Tonks. The DJ grinned in excitement.

"Alright you couples, the song we're going to play for you is none other than "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler!

As the couples swayed, the room darkened. Tonks had her head rested on Percy's shoulder as they danced, pressed closely together.

Sirius stumbled into the nightclub, pants hanging off his waist. He caught sight of his godson dancing with a very fine bird.

"And he says he isn't Prongs. That has Prongs written all over it!" he cried." That's my boy!"

As the dance ended, the couples slowly moved from the floor. Daphne stared at Harry for a moment before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the dance, Harry." She murmured." You're not a bad guy. I have to go,"

Harry watched her go, a stupid grin on his face. A slap upside his head got his attention." C'mon lover boy! We have more clubs to hop." Percy smirked.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Percy groaned as daylight hit his eyes, he had a massive headache. He looked around the room. The group was in the living room, the couches were transfigured into mats. Harry was off to the right, completely hammered. Sirius was drooling in the corner, curled up in a ball. Tonks was…. Where was Tonks? He felt a body shift against his and he froze.

He looked down, checking for clothing. He sighed in relief; he was in his PJ shorts. Tonks was curled up next to him, sleeping in her nightclothes. Her hair was brown in color and her skin, was as pale as Sirius's. She looked stunning.

Percy's breath caught in his throat, this was her true form. His hair was white, he took notice. He shrugged and got up from the mat. He gathered some clothes and ran to the shower. When he came out, he noticed the smell of pancakes… blue pancakes.

Harry awoke from a very pleasant dream. His head hurt, really hurt. The smell of food was what had woken him up. He walked to the kitchen to find Paul, Sally and a white haired Percy eating… blue pancakes.

He shrugged. Percy had mentioned blue food. Sally smiled warmly at the fifteen year old.

"Good morning, Harry." she said pleasantly." Come and eat something,"

Harry plopped down into the seat next to his older brother and chowed down. Percy gave him a strange look.

"What happened last night?" he asked curiously.

Harry gave him an incredulous look." You don't remember?"

Percy shook his head." Only up to the part where Tonks and I danced, that's it." He admitted.

"Well, you were pissed drunk. At the eighth club we went to, you and Tonks were dancing on a table, drunk out of your minds." Harry grinned." Gave everyone quite the show,"

Percy blushed, a small smirk on his face. Harry continued." Sirius… we found him naked outside on the sidewalk.

Everyone burst out laughing. Sally, after she finished giggling, gave her son a stern look." You took Harry to an **Adult **club?"

Paul snickered." Oh, you've done it now,"

Percy shrunk under his mother's gaze." No…." her glare hardened. "Maybe…." her glare intensified." Yes," he hung his head in shame.

Sally shook her head and rushed to make more pancakes. An evil grin spread on Percy's face." So," he said to Harry." Who was the pretty bird you danced with?"

Harry's skin slowly but surely, turned beet red." That wouldn't have happened to be Lord Greengrass's daughter, would it?" Percy asked innocently.

"W-well…"

"I'm just joking, mate." He grinned." I'm proud, my little brother got a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" sputtered Harry.

"Sure…"

"What's all the racket?" a disgruntled Sirius asked.

Percy gave him a cheeky grin." How many, Padfoot?"

"How many what?"

"How many birds did you snag last night, you dog?"

Sirius had the decency to blush as Paul, Harry and Percy laughed." Maybe one or two,"

"Really," Percy smirked." Then pray tell why you were having an orgy in the girl's bathroom at the first club we went to?"

Sirius paled and Sally smacked Percy's arm." Not at the table!" she reprimanded.

They continued to talk before a knock at the front door got everyone's attention. Harry, Sirius and Percy all shared looks as Sally went to answer. A minute later, Sally arrived with a boy dressed in an aviator jacket. He had pale skin and black hair. His eyes widened when he saw Percy.

Percy forced a grin." Hello, cousin,"

Nico simply stared. He was forever frozen at sixteen, yet his cousin, was this man. He wasn't the scrawny sixteen -year old that Nico remembered. He was well over six foot and had more muscles than a clam factory.

His eyes weren't same either. They didn't have the complete mischief and happiness they once had. They were darker, still happy, but there was a piece missing.

"Percy," he whispered.

Percy gave his cousin a once over. The kid was sixteen, maybe seventeen years old now. He wasn't so skinny either; he had packed a little muscle too.

"Nico,"

He expected the black haired boy, so he just opened his arms. Nico wasn't one of the ones that persecuted him, but it still hurt to see another of his kind.

Nico finally let him go." Percy, it's good to see you," he grinned.

Percy remained silent, only giving a soft smile. Nico continued." I can take you home now,"

Percy's eyes darkened." No,"

Nico frowned." I figured as much, just wanted to see if you changed your mind. A grin lit up on his face." You gave Jason quite the thrashing."

"I warned him," Percy smirked.

"Do you wanna, go get a coffee and catch up?" asked Nico hesitantly.

Percy raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. Tonks took his hand, squeezing it." Do you mind if I go to?" she asked Percy.

He shook his head and both rushed to get dressed. Sally smiled at Harry and Sirius." You two are going to help me bake cookies."

"Cookies?" they perked up immediately.

Nico watched Harry carefully. He looked a lot like his cousin, hell they had that same hero complex. He could tell by just looking at him.

Percy and Tonks came back, hand in hand. Percy sported a tight black shirt with a pair of dark jeans. Tonks matched him in color and style. Her hair was black, about shoulder blade length with white tips. Percy matched her hair color, his more spiky and carefree.

Nico gaped. He would expect this from Thalia, but from Percy? Percy smirked at his gob smacked expression." Coming?"

The trio found themselves at a local Starbucks. Percy casually sipped at his Caffè Mocha. Tonks had ordered herself the same coffee as Percy while Nico stuck to simple black coffee.

"So," Nico began." Where've you been? We've tried locating you but we never managed too."

"Everywhere from here to Asia. I've traveled all around the world." Percy answered." I'm staying in England right now,"

Nico gave him a suspicious look." You're doing something over there that's really dangerous and absolutely awesome aren't you?"

Percy's lips twitched." Maybe,"

"Bastard," Nico muttered." So, who are you?" he asked Tonks.

"Call me Tonks," she said." I'm a friend of Percy's."

Percy poked her arm playfully, earning a small swat. Nico watched the interaction and smirked internally.' My cousin's an idiot, he's smitten.'

As they talked about each other and really began to catch up, Percy's lips curled up into a snarl, Nico's eyes widened in alarm." What's wrong?"

"That," Tonks pointed. Hyperion stood in the street, fighting three campers and the Hunters of Artemis.

"You can see through the mist?" Nico demanded.

Tonks nodded and pulled out her wand. Percy sighed but uncapped Riptide. Nico followed their exampled and pulled out his blade. Percy let out a sharp whistle drawing everyone's attention.

Thalia turned around, as did the rest of her hunters. Her eyes widened when she saw Nico standing next to a man, who looked very familiar. Hyperion growled in slight shock at the man.

"Jackson," he snarled." Kronos told us you wouldn't be participating in the war.

Percy chuckled." I'm not fighting for them. You interrupted my conversation and are in need of a spanking."

Percy was covered in a glowing black and white mist. With a battle cry, he launched into the air. He performed a special type of apparition, allowing the user to fly into the air. He sped toward Hyperion, colliding with titanic force.

Tonks followed his example; except the mist around her was white. She flew into the air, firing hexes and curses at the Titan.

Percy reared his fist back before smashing it into the gut of the Sun Titan. Hyperion gasped his pain, saliva flung out of his mouth.

"_Confringo!"_ shouted Tonks.

The spell collided with Hyperion's arm, blowing it off. Percy smirked as Hyperion grabbed the stump of arm he had left. Before the Titan could react, the demigod slashed across his stomach. Ichor poured out like a waterfall.

"NOW!" Percy roared.

The hunter's fired their arrows simultaneously. The rain of arrows fell upon Hyperion, sending him to Tartarus.

Percy sheathed Riptide and landed. The mist and smoke around him disappeared. Tonks landed next to him, breathing heavily. He grabbed her shoulder, helping her stay standing.

"That took a lot out of you," he warned.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Tonks demanded.

"That was Hyperion," he answered gravely.

"The Titan?" she asked.

Percy nodded. The notching of arrows got their attention and they spun around quickly. The hunters had their bows aimed at them. Percy's eyes narrowed and he activated Aegis. The hunters flinched from the sight of the menacing shield.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Thalia.

She walked, slowly toward the Son of Poseidon. She gently placed a hand on his cheek." Is that you, Perce?"

He smirked." I don't know anyone else this handsome, Thals,"

"You smug bastard, it is you," she cried.

She threw her arms around his neck, squeezing the life out of him." How are you," she asked.

"Pretty good, Thals," He took a glance at the hunters." how about you?"

"Besides fighting in a war, Pretty good!" she said cheerily." Who's this?" she asked as she pointed to Tonks.

"That's Tonks, a friend of mine."

Tonks quickly introduced herself and had a small conversation with Thalia. Said Demigoddess eyed Percy's and Tonks's clothing." Finally, my cousin dresses with style!"

"I found black fitted me more," Percy admitted.

He took a glance at his watch," Damn." He gave Thalia an apologetic look." Sorry, Thals. I gotta take Tonks here to lunch."

Thalia smirked." I thought you said she was your friend?"

The duo blushed." We are!"

"Sure," Thalia grinned." That's okay, Perce. Take care of your-self, Percy." she pulled him into another hug." Iris message me every once in a while, will ya?"

"Pinky promise,"

"Before I go, you might want to Iris Message the Roman Camp, they're in need of some morale support."

Percy nodded." Will do,"

Percy and Tonks found themselves at a local pizza shop, a Notice- Me- Not Charm keeping them hidden from the public eye.

"What's an Iris Message?" Tonks asked after a while.

Percy raised an eyebrow." Instead of telling you," he pulled out a Golden Drachma." Let me show you." He waved Riptide and gave it a little flick. _"Aguamenti,"_

Water erupted from Riptide and into the air. Percy quickly stopped it from hitting the ground and kept it afloat. Tonks watched as Percy flipped the drachma into the floating water.

"_Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter!"_

The water shimmered with a white light. Slowly, an image began to appear. Tonks watched in awe as the image showed itself, revealing a very pretty, Hispanic looking sixteen year old girl. She seemed to be addressing Roman soldiers when one of the daughters of Venus pointed to the image behind her. She spun around quickly, a knife in her hands.

"Hey, Reyna." grinned Percy.

Her eyes widened in shock." It can't be…" a small smile lit up on her face." Percy?"

Tonks watched as Percy's eyes shifted from carefree to the look of a commander addressing his troops." It's me, Reyna."

The Romans all let out a cry of joy at the confirmation." Praetor!"

"I heard you guys were in need of some morale support, so here I am." He cast his eyes on the roman half-bloods."_ Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"_ he roared.

Reyna grinned as the Roman's raised their weapons." Sir," they roared back.

"You are called the Legion that is armed with lightning for a reason! You are the backbone of Rome!"

The soldiers cheered as Percy continued." During my time as your commander, I led you into battle in not one war, but three. I know what you're capable of!"

Tonks felt the need to throttle something; Percy was good at addressing the troops, even if he would deny it.

"Show those monsters, those Titans, that you never mess with Rome!" he snarled.

The Romans roared, their morale rising by the minute. Percy uncapped Riptide and pointed it at the message." Here is my gift to you," he murmured. He cast the Unbreakable charm, rendering the shields of the Romans, unbreakable.

Reyna cast a glance at her own shield in curiosity." What did you do?"

"Made your shields unbreakable."

"How?"

"I can't tell you my secrets," he smiled. He returned his attention to the Romans." I may not be fighting alongside you, but that doesn't mean that I don't support you. To be honest, I have a war that I'm dealing with right now."

Tonks raised an eyebrow." You gonna tell them?"

"Aye, I am," he confirmed.

"What war, Praetor?" A Son of Mars asked.

"I can't exactly tell you the details, Roman.' He admitted." Let's just say that I'm gonna be busy for a couple years."

"A couple years?" Reyna demanded.

Percy nodded." That's all I can tell you." His expression turned grim." I expect you all to win, do you hear me?"

They saluted." Sir," they cried.

He was about to swipe the Iris Message when a stray thought hit him." Why isn't Jason with you?" he asked.

"He didn't believe in your innocence completely and argued with several campers. He left to Camp Half-blood a couple years ago." Reyna said.

Percy nodded and gave a one handed salute. With a quick swipe, the message disappeared. He turned around, only to see Tonks saluting him with a cheeky grin." Sir," she cried.

He poked her shoulder with a smirk." Smartass,"

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Later that day, Percy and the gang found themselves at the beach. Harry and Sirius were currently beating the hell out of each other in the water, enjoying the sea for the time being. Percy and Tonks were resting on towels, Percy slowly dozing off.

Tonks's head rested on his arm, sunglasses covered her eyes from the sun. The change in the water's movements caused Percy to stiffen, thankfully not awakening Tonks. He balled up his towel and placed it under her head. Sirius and Harry stopped messing around when they felt Percy tense. Their eyes followed his. A man stepped out of the water, his features very similar to Percy's.

The man's eyes found Percy, relief filled his features." Percy," he whispered.

"Poseidon," Percy muttered.

The god made to embrace his son, Percy's hand stopped his approach. The cold look in his son's eyes made him step backwards." No, Poseidon," he growled." Not after that day."

Hurt filled the god's features." My son…"

"You should've known that I wouldn't do an act like that willingly to an innocent." Percy stated." Leave my friends and I in peace."

The god hung his head in defeat. The sea reflected his emotions and began to act to up. He slowly disappeared under the waves.

Percy hung his head." I'm sorry dad,"

0000000000000000000000000000 0

The quartet, found themselves at the Palisades Center Mall. Tonks took one glance at the mall and grinned evilly as she looked back at the boys.

"Oh, Percy…" Tonks sung.

"Damn!" Percy cried.

The quartet went around the whole mall, at Tonks's insistence. They arrived at several different clothes stores to fill Harry's wardrobe.

"Really, you don't have to get me anything," Harry insisted.

"Shut up!" Percy and Tonks shouted in unison.

For four straight hours, Harry tried on different clothes and purchased probably over one thousand dollars' worth clothing, including shoes, dress shirts, casual muggle clothes, etc. He wasn't the only one to suffer. Percy was forced by Tonks to try out clothes and by the time his session ended, he was carrying six bags with things for him.

Sirius was dealt with and like his godson and friend, had at least four bags in hand. Tonks sent Sirius to the food court and promptly dragged both Percy and Harry to a woman's store, ignoring their terrified looks. Thrust into chairs, both were forced to critique Tonks's clothes while she modeled them.

Several of her choices had Harry blushing and Percy full out grinning. She accidently came out in her underwear, causing several reactions.

Harry froze, his skin turning redder than a tomato before passing out onto the floor. Percy smirked at the fallen teenager." I think you broke him,"

"What about you," she asked, her voice having a husky edge to it.

"I'm impressed, thank you very much." He grinned." Besides, you were ogling me all day, why can't I ogle you?"

His smirk grew when she eeped and dove back into the curtains, her face red at the fact that she had been caught.

00000000000000000000000000

At Grimmauld Place, Molly Weasley was fuming." How dare they just run off! It isn't safe for Harry!" she snarled.

Hermione and Ron were currently hiding behind the dining room table." She's gone mad, hasn't she?" Ron asked.

The bookworm shrugged." I don't know everything,"

"Where did they go, out of question?"

"Honestly, Ronald, the note said New York." She sighed." Let's get out of here before your mother blows a gasket."

Quickly agreeing, the duo ran to the other side of the house, safe from the wrath of the Weasley Matriarch.

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore chuckled as he read Percy's note.

_Mr. Potter, Padfoot, Jackson and Ms. Tonks are currently in New York City. For those who are worried, do not be. Mr. Potter is safe with Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Jackson. You should be worried about Ms. Tonks, she's a walking disaster, and the poor of people of New York won't know what hit them. Albus, in all seriousness, don't worry. You know my strength and you know that there aren't any Death Eaters in New York. In compensation for causing you worry, I'll be sure to get you a big bag of Lemon Drops._

_Mr. Jackson_

Albus placed the note down, his eyes filled with mirth. Maybe it would be good for Harry to spend some time away from Britain. His plans however, had changed. Percy was still a wildcard and he was still unknown to Albus. The headmaster knew he could be trusted; it was just strange not knowing the full extent of the person you're allying yourself with.

He could faintly recall something that the portrait of Mrs. Black had screeched_." FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS. HALF-BREEDS, GOD CHILDREN, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS –"_

"God children?" Albus pondered." What did she mean? Does it have something to do with Perseus Jackson?"

**Sorry that it's short but time is not on Palerider's side. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy watched as Ron and Hermione led Harry into the train. An arm wrapped around his waist. He grinned when he looked down, Tonks decided to sport shoulder length black hair and violet eyes.

"He'll be fine," she consoled.

Percy sighed, wiping away some sweat from his forehead. Dark times were approaching." I know, Tonks," he said." I know,"

"We should get a seat, I don't feel like Flooing in," said Tonks.

"Lead the way,"

The duo traveled down the compartments, looking for an empty one. They had only been out and about for three minutes before they ran into Harry and another boy. There was no sight of ginger or Granger in sight.

"Harry?" asked Percy.

"Ron and Hermione are in a prefect meeting," he sulked." Neville and I are looking for a compartment,"

"C'mon then, we'll use the teachers compartment," said Tonks.

"But that-"started Neville

"Is for Teachers," Percy finished." Which I am,"

Neville blushed." Well, if you're okay with it,"

Percy smiled." Relax,"

The quartet arrived in their compartment, unaware of that Granger and Weasley were looking for their green eyed friend.

"So are you taking my class?" asked Percy.

Harry grinned while Neville watched him carefully." Of course," Harry said." Any way to beat Voldemort,"

Neville flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord but held himself together, something that the demigod took notice of." So you're the new Combat professor?"

"I am,"

"Well," he began." I am taking your class,"

Percy gave a feral smile." You two are going to hate me this year, I promise."

Both raven haired boys paled while the two professors cackled evilly.

* * *

The students of Hogwarts watched the head table with curiosity. There was an ugly toad of a woman sitting where the defense teacher would usually reside. Yet, she wasn't the object of their fascination. Most of the female population had their eyes on the handsome man sitting next to Dumbledore/

"So, Mr. Jackson, "said Albus." How was Harry's vacation?"

Amusement lit Percy's features." He enjoyed it, acted like a normal teenager for once."

What he didn't mention was that Harry had gotten pissed drunk and had danced very suggestively with several older women. But Dumbledore didn't need to know that.

Percy's eyes lit up." Before I forget," he chirped. He quickly dug into his bag, revealing an extra-large bag of lemon drops. He plopped the thirty pound bag onto Dumbledore's plate.

The blue eyes of the headmaster lit up in glee." I must thank you for this gift, Mr. Jackson!" he cheered." I'll never have to buy lemon drops again."

Their conversation was interrupted when the sorting hat began to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago_

_In times of old, when I was new,_

_Great Godric Gryffindor_

_Cunning Salazar Slytherin_

_Smart Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Loyal Helga Hufflepuff_

_Met their match in twelve beings_

_Whose children surpassed even them_

Percy had paled several degrees, catching the attention of Dumbledore and Tonks.

_Their children are immortalized in history_

_You know all of them_

_The children of thunder_

_The children of the Sea_

_The children of knowledge_

_The children of the Sun_

_The children of the Moon_

_The children of the Forge_

_The children of War_

_The children of Wine_

_The children of Love_

_The Children of Thieves _

_Each have had their tales told_

_Just like the founders_

_And like the founders_

_Lost themselves in power, forgetting what truly mattered_

_Of these children, one stood out from the rest_

_Born to a mortal witch and the Sea_

_This child became the champion of prophecy_

Albus watched Percy carefully. The tan skin he had was absent, and his green eyes were icy cold, like he was reliving something he never wanted to see.

_Now his life has intertwined with another_

_A prophecy has changed due to his intervention_

_The child with the sign of lightning_

_The champion of divinity_

_As one they are strong_

_Together, they are unbeatable_

_Uniting those who would oppose the other_

_And destroy a great evil_

_And a mortals worst enemy_

_Time_

Silence rung throughout the Great Hall, everyone pondering the meaning of the hat's words, minutes passed and the arriving first years were sorted into their respective houses.

"Well, that was an interesting message," said Dumbledore in his ringing voice." Welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

As the students began to leave, emerald eyes met sea green. Both in a way understood the message the hat had given. They were in this war together, in life, and in death.

"Professor Jackson," called Dumbledore," May I speak to you in my office,"

Percy nodded nervously and the two left the Great Hall, leaving behind an irritated Toad and a worried Metamorphmagus.

When they arrived at the gargoyle, Dumbledore said." Lemon Drops,"

The stone guardian stepped aside, allowing the old wizard and stressed Demigod to pass. Inside, Albus sat at his desk and gestured for Percy to take a seat.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm aware that the story the hat told us is related to you,"

"How so?" said Percy, playing innocent.

"Please don't insult my intelligence," responded Albus." There were many clues that helped me. That sword of yours was the first,"

"Riptide," muttered Percy.

"Indeed,"

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you what the hat says you are?" pressed Albus." Are you a Demigod?"

"Yes," sighed Percy." I am the Son of the Sea,"

"Amazing,"

Albus leaned back in his seat, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling. His mind wandered at the possibilities of demigods aiding them in war.

"Would they lend us aid?"

"No," stated Percy." They won't,"

He knew why they wouldn't and he wouldn't allow a single demigod come onto **his** territory without his permission.

Only a hint of disappointment was shown in Dumbledore's eyes." I see. Why are you helping Mr. Potter, or any of us for that matter?"

"Harry's a good kid." said Percy" you ruined his life, you know?"

"Oh," Dumbledore breathed," How so, Mr. Jackson?"

"Were you aware that Petunia Dursley and Vernon hated magic?"

"I was aware that they weren't fond of it but I believed that they would love Harry as their own."

"They didn't,"

"I know that now,"

"NO!" Percy snarled, standing up from his seat." Have you taken a look at him? Or are you too blind to see the truth?"

If Albus was shocked, he didn't say anything. He only looked in Percy's eyes with calm regret.

"Damn it, Albus! The kid has no confidence in himself! He's not even the right size because you placed him in a home where he was barely fed." Percy took a breather." He lived in a cupboard for god's sake!"

"I…"

"No, don't talk!" Percy raised his hand." I gonna make an oath and promise," Percy placed his hand on his chest, aligned with his heart." I Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Head of House Jackson, and by the power vested in me from magic, Harry James Potter's Magical Guardian, swear on the Styx and on Magic itself, that one Harry James Potter will never return to the Dursleys unless he's taken away from my cold dead hands!"

The result was awe inspiring. A gold light sprung from Percy's body, enveloping Albus's office in a holy light. Fawkes spread his wings, basking in the golden glory of Percy's magic. When the light dimmed, Percy stood with a triumphant smirk.

"Don't try to take him away from me, Albus." He began to walk out the door. "I won't let you turn him into a martyr. He **will** survive.

**Sorry that it's so short but times are hard and short. The next chappie will be a longer one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy stood nervously as students began to enter his classroom. It was a large classroom filled with over fifty chairs and enough room to hold gladiator like tournaments if they needed it. Percy, with Hecate's help had charmed it to make it somewhat similar to the Come and Go Room. But instead of giving you what you wanted, it would expand the room and change it to a battlefield in history.

As the students began to settle into their seats, Percy took notice that the Golden Trio had made it along with that nervous boy from the train. His eyebrow rose when he spotted the blonde Harry had danced with at the club. She was in Slytherin. Who would've seen it?

Percy's class consisted of the four houses. Like most electives, he would have students from all the houses at the same time instead of having double classes and switching them around.

Tonks looked on in amusement at the awe struck students. The walls were covered in armor and several weapons dating back to ancient Greece. She was wearing a female version of _Lorica segmentata, _Roman armor. Resting on her leather belt was a simple Pugio, quick and easy to use. She chose not to wear the helmet because Percy said she didn't need to.

Percy himself wore a mix of classic Greek Armor and Roman. On his chest was a black colored bronze breastplate while everything else represented _Lorica segmentata_. Riptide hung from his waist and a bow was on his back.

His eyes sharpened as he took notice of several students that would be admiral soldiers and others that would be utterly useless.

"Alright, welcome to Physical Combat and Defense." he said." I am Perseus Jackson, your instructor and the pretty lady over there is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Tonks, my assistant instructor." He chuckled." In this class, you'll be learning about ancient culture, martial arts, armed combat and Greek and Latin."

A blond boy raised his hand." Yes Mr.…"

"Malfoy," puffed the boy." Why would we need to learn to fight like Muggles? We're magical, clearly the superior race."

Several heads nodded in agreement while the others awaited the Professor's response. Hermione's hand shot in the air before Percy could answer.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"It's because if we lose our wands, what will we do?"

"Exactly!" Percy beamed." Ten Points to Gryffindor." He returned his attention to Draco. "You see Mr. Malfoy, if you lose your wand and don't know another way to fight, you die. Simple as that."

"Why do we need to learn combat?"

"And you are?"

"Seamus Finnegan, sir. You don't believe that rubbish Potter sprouted about the Dark Lord returning do you?"

No one noticed the twitch of anger in Percy's eyes besides Daphne Greengrass. Harry was about to stand up when Percy shot him a warning look.

"Well, Mr. Finnegan." He began, an icy edge in his voice." What if Potter is correct? What if the Ministry is wrong?" the room seemed to darken and several students shivered at the temperature change." It doesn't matter if a Dark Lord is here or not. I am the Special Commander of an Auror Team Mr. Finnegan; you must be prepared for anything."

Everyone watched as a dummy rose from the floor. Their eyes could barely track Percy's movements has he pulled out Riptide and decapitated the dummy in seconds.

"I have only a couple rules for my class. Rule number one: Be prepared." He sliced the disemboweled dummy in half." Rule Number 2: Don't bully anyone in my class." He finished slicing the dummy to pieces." Rule Number 3: Don't you dare say the word MUDBLOOD in my presence or I guarantee that the consequences will be **severe**."

A lot of eyes found themselves looking at Draco Malfoy who had the decency to blush. Percy waved his hand and the entire student's desk's disappeared and they found themselves on their feet.

"In this class, your houses do not matter. I will be separating you into teams. Each team will have a team leader. It is the responsibility of the leader to make sure his Legion is okay and taken care of."

Tonks smiled at the dazzled looks of the students." I think you broke them, Percy."

"Here are the leaders of the four teams. You will all step forward when called.

"Team Alpha's Leader is Harry James Potter."

Harry groaned while other students simply glared with jealousy.

"Team Beta's Leader is Blaise Zabini"

Silently, Blaise walked over and stood next to Harry.

"Team Gamma's Leader is Lisa Turpin."

Lisa had paled several shades but complied with her orders.

"Team Delta's Leader is Justin Finch-Fletchley,"

Hermione smiled as she took notice of how cleverly Percy divided the leaders, one from each house. Apparently a lot of the students took notice of the same thing while Draco and Ron fumed in outrage.

"Team Alpha will consist of Harry James Potter, Daphne Greengrass –"he winked at Harry and Daphne, causing them to blush." Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Tracey Davis, and Hermione Granger.

Team Beta will consist of Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

Team Gamma will consist of…"

And soon the teams were divided. Ron ended up in Delta and the other students were quickly placed in their groups. Some were ecstatic like Tracey Davis, upset like Pansy, or indifferent like Blaise.

"Your team will be like your family. You watch each other's back. Now go to the weapons rack and pick a weapon of your choosing. Those of you that already have weapons; your parents sent them to me and are in the back with the rest of them."

Harry proudly retrieved his sword, not noticing the awed looks he was receiving because of the ebony blade. Daphne Greengrass surprised several by reaching for a bow. Percy smiled when he realized what bow she had taken. That was the bow of the deceased Zoe Nightshade. Draco had grabbed a spear, not realizing what the true importance of it was. Percy grinned, that was a variation of Clarisse's spear.

Tracey grinned with excitement as she picked up a battle axe. Percy gulped as the girl picked up the weapon that was bigger than her. She had that glint that just wanted to make him back away slowly. Hermione had grabbed a Gladius and its sheathe.

"Good, now that you've picked the weapons you believe are the best for you. You'll be placed in a simulation."

"What's a simulation?" asked Tracey.

"This room has the ability to change how it looks." stated Percy." I'll be putting you into a battlefield to test you out. You need to see what you are going to learn. When this is over, some of you may not have the heart to continue and leave my class." He warned.

Harry raised his blade." Well, let's get to it."

Tonks waved her hand and the room changed. All the teams found themselves separated from the other teams and there was no sign of their teachers. They seemed to be in an ancient city. Team Alpha's Hermione Granger gasped.

"What is it, Granger!" snapped Draco.

"We're in the Acropolis." She said.

"In Athens?" sputtered Daphne.

Harry shrugged." It seems that way."

The group looked around cautiously. It was way too quiet to be considered safe. The sound of the grass crunching caught Harry's attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement.

"Get down!" he roared, tackling Draco out of the way as an arrow whizzed past his head.

Draco gave Potter a stunned look as he got up. Harry had his sword ready and Daphne already had an arrow drawn. Hermione stepped next to Draco. Tracey heaved the Battle Axe onto her shoulder. They had no experience with their weapons but they had to try.

Daphne watched the bushes with eagle like eyes before making her move. She didn't notice the outline of another woman appear next to her and let her arrow fly.

THUNK

The sharp scream from the bush told them she had hit her target. They looked on in horror as a Persian stepped out of the bush only to fall dead to the floor. Daphne paled, she had killed someone.

Her worries changed when the turban fell off the Persian's head, revealing the ugly face of a hag. Its yellow eyes saw nothing.

Movement could be seen all around them as three Cyclopes walked out of the bushes. They were nine feet tall with giant clubs. The group paled, wondering why the hell they were doing this. The first Cyclops swung his club, hitting a un expecting Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" screamed Tracey.

Malfoy flew several yards before landing on the grass. He didn't move again. Harry in his anger rushed the Cyclops that did the damage. He dived as it made to swing again and stabbed its calf. The Cyclops howled in pain and made to crush Potter under his foot.

"NO!" roared Daphne as she let an arrow fly.

It connected with the Cyclopes eye, blinding him. Tracey leaped over Harry and brought the Axe onto the Cyclopes nether regions. It roared in pain and fell to its knees.

A crying Hermione brought her Gladius onto its neck, severing its head. She didn't pay attention as the second Cyclops picked her up and threw her. She didn't make a sound when she hit the grass.

Harry froze at the fallen form of his friend. She couldn't be…

No one saw what happened. Harry saw red and before he knew it, he found himself on top of second Cyclops with his sword lodged in its brain.

"Good job Potter…" Tracey began only to be bashed on the head with a club.

Daphne and Harry could only look on in horror at her crumpled form. The Cyclops bellowed with laughter, not noticing the rage overcoming the two teens. Rushing blindly, Harry launched himself at the beast, much to its amusement. It batted his sword away and picked him with both hands. He started to squeeze, causing Harry to scream in agony.

_Hermione, I'm sorry._

_Tracey, Forgive me._

Were the two teen's thoughts, Daphne's shadow was not her own and her blue eyes were an onyx color. Her air soared toward the Cyclops, connecting with his temple, killing him instantly.

Harry landed on the ground with a crunch. His leg was bent at an odd angle.

"Potter!" cried Daphne.

She ran to him and helped the injured boy up. Wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders, she got him to his feet.

"We have to keep moving," said Daphne.

"We can't just leave them here," shouted Harry.

"Potter, my best friend is dead! But we have to continue on."

The ice queen had lost her composure and tears spilled down her cheeks. Harry's eyes threatened to burst but he nodded. They had to continue, for Hermione, Tracey, and Draco. He took a glance at their surroundings and pointed to a familiar building.

"Let's go there," he said.

"The Parthenon," whispered Daphne. She nodded back to him." Let's go."

They had walked for several minutes before the sound of growling came from behind them. A giant lion gazed at them with hungry eyes. It was the Nemean Lion.

Before they could move and spread out, the Lion was already upon them. Their vision went black.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily. He gaped when he took a look at his surroundings. He was back in the classroom and his leg was fine. Emerald eyes met icy blue. Daphne Greengrass gave him a small smile, one he returned.

He jumped in shock when Draco Malfoy and Tracey Davis sat down next to them. Daphne could only look on in shock.

Hermione sat down next to Harry, smiling at his dumbstruck expression.

"B-but how? We saw you die." He stuttered.

"It was a simulation, Potter." said Tracey." It wasn't real."

Tracey squeaked when Daphne squished her in a hug, sobbing quietly. From Draco's stunned expression, Harry could only guess that this behavior wasn't common.

"How are you, Malfoy?" Harry asked gently, not having the heart to say anything rude to him.

Draco fingered his spear with the irritation of someone whose pride was wounded." I'm fine, Potter." He snapped. His expression softened." But thanks."

"How did you die, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nemean Lion," answered Daphne, not letting Harry get the chance to answer." Cyclops broke his leg and we couldn't get out of the way in time."

They sat in silence, pondering if they would continue this class. The only thing they knew was that Percy Jackson had taught them something today. War and Battle wasn't pretty or happy. People die.

Harry couldn't help but wonder how Percy did it. He started at twelve and did stuff like this when he was kid, watching people die.

Soon other students appeared and eventually all of them. All of them wore shaky expressions. Harry could only guess that their experience wasn't much better than theirs.

Professor Jackson decided to make his appearance and gave them a once over. Tonks could only watch in sadness. They had watched everything and how each student reacted.

Percy snapped his fingers and the desks appeared again." Please sit." He asked quietly.

The students did as they were told, placing their weapons next to them.

"Now, how was the simulation?"

"Terrifying," Ron whimpered.

"I know. That's battle. This is why I told you that when you don't have a wand, you guys don't stand much a chance. However, you all did better than I expected of you." said Percy proudly.

"Mr. Longbottom, I understand that for some reason, you didn't appear with your team. Why is that?"

"I don't know, Professor." Admitted Neville." I showed up in the middle of the ocean and well… got eaten."

Several students flinched.

"Your fear affected your placement, Mr. Longbottom. You would've thrown your team off and so the room sent you somewhere else. I've fixed it so it won't happen again.

"Alpha Team, where did you spawn?"

"Acropolis in Athens," said Hermione.

"How did you die, Ms. Granger?"

"Cyclopes tossed me,"

"Cyclops killed us," said Tracey and Draco in unison.

Percy turned to Daphne and Harry." Nemean Lion," was all they said.

"Beta Team, how did you die?"

"Hydra," they replied.

"Gamma?"

"Minotaur,"

"Delta?"

"Giants."

"You all fought several monsters and did admirably for those who didn't have any training. I am sorry that you had to see your comrade's fall. It is a hard thing to witness." said Percy grimly." Now I ask you a question. Do you wish to leave my class and take another elective? If you do, then step out now and hold your peace."

To the surprise of Tonks and Percy, none of the students moved. They all had determination in their eyes. Percy grinned.

"Well this is unexpected but satisfying. Place your weapons away for today and sit back down. Every day after class ends, I'll tell you a myth."

When they had did as they were told. Percy sat on a stool and darkened the room.

"Have any of you heard of Achilles?" he asked.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air." Achilles was a mortal who was bathed in the River Styx by his mother."

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Ms. Granger," beamed Percy." Now let me tell you his tale…"

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Herbology after PCD with Percy.

"Well," Hermione drawled." What did you think of Percy's class?"

"Bloody scary it was," muttered Ron.

"I liked it," Harry admitted." It taught me a lot about what can happen in combat."

"I think it will be a most useful class considering that Umbridge refuses to teach us practical Defense against the Dark Arts. I thought his tale of Achilles was very interesting. He acted as if he knew him."

"You have no idea," Harry chuckled.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Nothing, Hermione,"

"Harry did you tell him about your detention with her?"

"No,"

"Harry, he could do something!"

"No, Hermione." growled Harry." I need to do this myself. Like Percy said, we have to learn to stand on our own."

"He also said that you need to learn when your friends can help you."

"I'll talk to him later then. Let's go to Herbology. The faster we finish that, the faster we can head to dinner."

"Amen, Mate!" cheered Ron.

* * *

Dinner was interesting affair. Percy and Tonks sat down at the staff table, not noticing the strange look that Snape was giving them.

"Mr. Jackson how was your first day?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Interesting to be honest, from what you guys told me, there is a lot of conflict in the houses. But there wasn't any in my class."

"Oh?" Dumbledore leaned forward in shock." Do explain."

Tonks grinned." It was funny. Gryffindor and Slytherin getting along, who would have thought…"

"You're saying that you had unity in the class?" Flitwick demanded in shock.

"Yes," Tonks replied." Percy made teams mixing each of the houses together. Had no problems at all."

"I must admit, I am shocked." Admitted Dumbledore." Did Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have any conflict?"

"Nope. They're on the same team," said a smug Percy.

"Interesting…" Snape drawled." How you got Potter and Malfoy to work together is something I wish to know. I guess miracles can happen. Now only if Potter can make a decent potion."

"Severus!" hissed Minerva." Harry is a good boy. He is not his father, stop treating him like it."

"Peace," calmed Dumbledore." Let us enjoy dinner… well I be…"

The heads could only look on in shock as one Harry James Potter and one Daphne Greengrass walked out of the Great Hall together. They left a smiling Granger, a steaming Weasley, a conflicted Malfoy, and amused Davis.

Percy sat back in his chair and laughed. Tonks could only join him in their merry amusement. Miracles can happen.

**There you go, Chapter 8.**

**Notes for the people who've commented on it. The children of the moon in the hat's song are the Hunters of Artemis. I didn't add Hades because he isn't considered an Olympian (BS I know****)**

**Guardian of the Hunters: Legacy is coming. I'm trying to get my first chapter at 20k words. My only problem is my girlfriend is distracting me and my teachers are torturing me with some evil thing called Projects and Test.**

**Speaking of Girlfriends, Ladies that are reading. This male is in need of your guidance. I have somehow made my girlfriend upset. I don't know how I did it but it happened. I've gotten the silent treatment and ignored calls for the past 3 days.**

**She stopped talking to me when her twin sister tried to make a move on me. I quickly figured out that it wasn't my girlfriend and pushed her off. Problem is, my girlfriend doesn't believe me and won't talk to me. I feel like a complete and utter GIT.**

**How do I make it up to her?**

**By the way. If Guardian of The Hunters can make 1000 Reviews before i publish Legacy, i'll gladly put that above all else and publish it for the mob that currently want to stab me with pithforks from the reviews and PM'S that demand i publish it already.**

**Depressed Pale.**


End file.
